Popletená čísla
by theonelucille
Summary: CZ překlad povídky Little Numbers. Blaine omylem odešle zprávu na špatné číslo. Tady se dočtete, co se stalo potom.
1. kapitola 1

**Název:** Popletená čísla

**Originální název:** Little Numbers - iknowitainteasy(.)livejournal(.)com/tag/little%20numbers

**Autor**: iknowitainteasy  
><strong>Postavy:<strong> Kurt, Blaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Varování: <strong>může obsahovat nadměrné množství cukru, pošetilých konverzací a stopy sarkasmu.  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Dorea, která je zodpovědná i za název povídky.

**Obsah:** _AU. Blaine omylem odešle zprávu na špatné číslo. Tady se dočtete, co se stalo potom._

**Poznámky: **originální název odvozený od písničky** Little Numbers** od Boy. Celá povídka bude psaná ve formátu textových zpráv. AU, protože Kurt s Blainem se ještě nepotkali.

**Pozn. překladatelky:**Tahle povídka za posledních pár měsíců doslova ovládla celý fandom. Mluví o ní úplně každý, vytváří se k ní neskutečné množství fanartu, kolujícího po tumblr, dokonce o ní tweetoval sám Brian Holden (člen Starkid). O její oblíbenosti svědčí i to, že jen pod poslední vydanou kapitolou se nachází téměř 300 komentářů a povídka je současně překládána do několika dalších jazyků. Takže doufám, že se bude líbit u tady v Čechách a na Slovensku a že se od vás dočkáme aspoň zlomku odezvy, co vyvolává po zbytku světa. Nebojte se nám tedy po dočtení něco napsat, protože věřte nebo ne, ale potěší to nejen mě, jako překladatelku, tak i původní autorku, která mě poprosila o přetlumočení vašich reakcí.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitola 1<strong>

**Čtvrtek 2. října (14:33)**  
>Čau, mohli bysme se sejít ve 4 místo ve 3? Právě mě pozvracel pes (jo, vážně) a musím se zaskočit převlíknout.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>a) Kdo to je? a za b) Proč bysme se měli scházet? a za c) Jak se to vůbec stalo? Hlavně teda to za a).<em>

(14:36)  
>Sakra, sorry! Novej telefon, špatný číslo.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Se nikdy nedozvím, jak se to stalo, co?<em>

(14:39)  
>Na to, že se neznáme, se nějak podezřele zajímáš. Přitom to ani nestojí za řeč.<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Jak to vysvětlit. Trčím na hrozně nudný přednášce. Mohl bys být můj zachránce.<em>

(14:41)  
>Dávej pozor, nebo ti něco uteče! Musím běžet! Ještě jednou sorry.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>...to seš učitel? To je fuk. Měj se, magnete na štěňata!<em>

_._

**Čtvrtek 9. října (14:30)**  
><em>Včera jsem viděl zvracejícího psa na ulici. Tak jsem si na tebe vzpomněl.<em>

(14:35)  
>...Kdo to je?<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Tvoje špatné číslo z minulého týdne.<em>

(14:36)  
>Vážně?<br>(14:37)  
>Zase se nudíš?<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Takže si mě přece pamatuješ! Je čtvrtek, 14:38. Jasně, že se nudím.<em>

(14:42)  
>Co je ve čtvrtek, v 14:38?<p>

(14:43)  
><em>Přednáška z Dějin módy…<em>

(14:45)  
>To nezni tak nudně jako „normální" dějiny.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Věř mi, <em>_hlavně __když už všechno znáš od svých tří let. Takže jo, nemám co dělat a tvoje číslo mi tu vyskoč__ilo ve zprávách._

(14:48)  
>Seš divnej.<p>

(14:49)  
><em>Ty jsi ten, co tančí se psy.<em>

(14:50)  
>Opakuju, seš divnej.<p>

(14:51)  
><em>A stejně mi stále odepisuješ. Co to o tobě vypovídá?<em>

(14:52)  
>Měl bych si změnit číslo? Máš v plánu si pro mě v noci přijít, a zabít mě za strašidelného zvuku klasické opery v pozadí?<p>

(14:55)  
><em>Vau. Měl bych si JÁ změnit číslo?<em>

(14:56)  
>To mi řekni ty. Štěňata na mě zvrací. Možná jsem prostě odpornej.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Odpornej v očích štěněte, určitě, ale sériovej vrah? Toho bych se nebál.<em>

(14:57)  
><em>Co jsi tomu štěňátku provedl?<em>

(14:58)  
>Ty toho prostě nenecháš, co?<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Ty jsi s tím začal. Já jsem v tom nevinně.<em>  
>(14:59)<br>_Máš na to 5 minut._

(15:00)  
>A pak se vypaříš?<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Doufej.<em>  
>(15:03)<br>_Čas ti běží!_

(15:04)  
>Blaine.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>...Gesundheit?<em>

(15:05)  
>? Jmenuju se Blaine.<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Jo, jasně, proč <em>_ne._

(15:06)  
>Ty mi nenapíšeš, jak se jmenuješ, co? Věděl jsem, ze z nás dvou budeš sériovej vrah ty.<br>(15:08)  
>Vážně?<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Tak zase za týden, Blaine!<em>

(15:10)  
>...Teď se cítím zneužitej.<p>

.

**Čtvrtek 16. října (14:20)**  
><em>Hej, Blaine.<em>  
>(14:22)<br>_Blaine._  
>(14:24)<br>_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)  
>To rád píšeš moje jméno, nebo…?<p>

(14:28)  
><em>Sláva, jsi tady. Ahoj!<em>

(14:29)  
>Ahoj, Špatný číslo.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Ha!<em>

(14:30)  
>Něco jsi potřeboval?<p>

(14:31)  
><em>Začít kde jsme skončili. Pořád čekám na ten psí příběh.<em>

(14:33)  
>A já pořád tvrdím, že žádný příběh není.<p>

(14:34)  
><em>Je ti jasný, že kvůli tomu odmítání to chci vědět o to víc?<em>

(14:34)  
>No jo pořád.<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Někdo tu má blbou náladu. Nepozvracelo tě další štěně, že ne?<em>

(14:37)  
>Ne.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Kočka?<em>

(14:38)  
>Cože? Ne!<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Klokan?<em>

(14:39)  
>Ujíždíš si na drogách?<p>

(14:41)  
><em>Těžko. Leda na kofeinu. Musím tuhle hodinu nějak přečkat. Profesoři nemají moc rádi, když jim tu spíme.<em>

(14:43)  
>To nechápu proč.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Nechceš mi říct, co se děje?<em>

(14:45)  
>Ze sériovýho vraha k terapeutovi?<p>

(14:45)  
><em>Jakej v tom je rozdíl?<em>

(14:46)  
>Hele, hele.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Nejsi terapeut, že ne?<em>

(14:47)  
>Ne, ale moje máma je.<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Promiň.<em>

(14:49)  
>Za urážku mojí matky, nebo za to, že je terapeutka?<p>

(14:49)  
><em>Záleží na tom?<em>

(14:49)  
>Hm.<p>

(14:50)  
><em>No tak.<em>

(14:51)  
>Možná bys měl pro jednou dávat na hodině pozor.<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Kurt.<em>

(15:02)  
>Prosím?<p>

(15:02)  
><em>Moje jméno.<em>

(15:03)  
>Jasně, proč ne.<p>

(15:05)  
><em>A teď si myslíš, že seš ten chytrej.<em>  
>(15:05)<br>_Takže už si nejsme cizí. Šup ven s tím._

(15:06)  
>Technicky vzato, pořád jsme si cizí.<p>

(3:06)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(15:07)  
>Prostě se vrať k tý svý přednášce, nebo k čemukoliv, co si dělal, než si mě začal používat jako rozptýlení, jasný?<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Uf. Ok.<em>  
>(15:10)<br>_Sorry, jestli jsem se tě nějak dotknul._

_._

**Čtvrtek 23. října (14:25)**  
>Ahoj… Promiň. Za ten minulej týden.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Také zdravím. Koukám, že se držíš obvyklé hodiny.<em>

(14:27)  
>Je to náš čas!<p>

(14:27)  
><em>My máme „náš" čas?<em>

(14:28)  
>Evidentně ano.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Takže?<em>

(14:30)  
>Takže?<p>

(14:31)  
><em>Minulý týden…?<em>

(14:32)  
>Jo… měl špatnej týden.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>A teď už je lepší?<em>

(14:35)  
>Asi.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Moje nabídka pořád platí.<em>

(14:40)  
>Vážně to chceme dělat?<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Dělat co?<em>

(14:41)  
>Detaily. Osobní… věci.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(14:42)  
>Kurte.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Proč mi pořád píšeš?<em>

(14:43)  
>Ty mi píšeš!<p>

(14:45)  
><em>"Ne, ty mi píšeš!" Vážně, Blaine?<em>_  
>A dneska jsi napsal první ty. Takže, proč?<em>

(14:45)  
>To je to, co nevím!<p>

(14:46)  
><em>No to je ohromný.<em>

(14:50)  
>Podívej… ok, napsal sis o to. Nestíhám u půlky předmětů (jo, jsem student… detaily!), úkolů mám nad hlavu a vážně z toho začínám vyšilovat, protože co když to nezvládnu! Nemělo to být takhle těžký… a jeden z mejch profesorů je předpojatej kretén, A NAVÍC jsem minulej týden dostal kopačky.<br>(14:51)  
>Ještě pořád si o tom chceš povídat?<br>(14:55)  
>Nemyslím si.<br>(14:59)  
>Sakra, promiň, neměl jsem to na tebe všechno takhle… vyblejt<p>

(15:00)  
><em>Podvádělo tě?<em>

(15:01)  
>Cože?<p>

(15:04)  
><em>To štěně. Říkal jsi, žes dostal kopačky. Podvádělo tě zvracením na někoho jiného? To se stává všem. Určitě v tom nebylo nic osobního.<em>  
>(15:04)<br>_...Promiň. To se asi nehodilo._

(15:05)  
>Díky.<p>

(15:06)  
><em>To je sarkasmus ve své nejčistší podobě, nebo…?<em>

(15:09)  
>Ne, myslím to vážně. Dokonce mě to rozesmálo.<p>

(15:10)  
><em>:)<em>

(15:11)  
>Vážně, Kurte? Smajlík?<p>

(15:12)  
><em>Co? Dochází mi slova, když jsem si nejistý.<em>

(15:13)  
>Nejistý? Ale…<p>

(15:13)  
><em>Nech si toho.<em>

(15:15)  
>A máme tě zpátky!<p>

(15:16)  
><em>:P<em>  
>(15:17)<br>_Promiň, musím běžet. Konec hodiny. Zase za týden?_

(15:18)  
>:)<p> 


	2. kapitola 2

**Čtvrtek, 30. října (14:30)**  
>Je to divný, co?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Taky tě zdravím.<em>

(14:33)  
>Ahoj.<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Co jsi to říkal?<em>

(14:36)  
>Divný. Tohle. Nemyslíš? Mít pravidelně, každej týden psací rande s cizincem.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Jejda, vědět, že to je rande, tak si obleču něco jiného.<br>_(14:42)  
><em>Tohle je ta chvíle, kdy na mě máš okamžitě vychrlit „Bože, ne! Vypadáš úžasně!"<br>_(14:42)  
><em>Což mimochodem vypadám.<em>

(14:43)  
>Trochu namyšlenej, ne?<br>(14:43)  
>A navíc vůbec netuším, jak vypadáš.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Já vím. Detaily.<em>

(14:45)  
>Ty jsi ten, co chtěl detaily, pokud si dobře vzpomínám.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Pravda. A ty ses na mě vykašlal.<em>

(14:48)  
>To teda ne! Řekl jsem ti o mým blbým týdnu. A odkdy je to vlastně povinnost?<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Jenom jsi mi to lehce nastínil. To mě nemohlo uspokojit.<em>

(14:50)  
>Pak jsi začal s tím štěněčím vtipem a to úplně zkazilo náladu.<br>(14:53)  
>Začínám si myslet, že máš slabost pro štěněčí vtipy.<p>

(14:54)  
><em>Já si začínám myslet, že ty máš slabost pro to, že já mám slabost pro štěněčí vtipy.<em>

(14:55)  
>Já nemám s detaily žádný problém.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Vážně?<em>

(14:56)  
>Vážně.<p>

(14:58)  
><em>To si zapamatuju, propříště.<em>

(14:59)  
>Proč mám ten pocit, že se po třetí vždycky vypaříš?<p>

(15:01)  
><em>Možná je to tak. Možná ne.<em>

(15:02)  
>Jseš nějaká odpolední verze Popelky?<p>

(15:04)  
><em>A co jsi pak ty? Moje víla-kmotřička?<em>

(15:05)  
>Lepší než zlá macecha!<p>

(15:06)  
><em>Sbohem, Blaine!<em>

(15:07)  
>Užij si to na královském plese!<p>

(15:08)  
><em>...blbečku.<em>

(15:10)  
>:)<p>

.

**Neděle 2. listopadu (11:35)**  
>Procházel ses někdy Central Parkem a přemýšlel, jak se sem dostaly všechny ty stromy?<p>

(11:45)  
><em>Tohle je jedna z nejzvláštnějších zpráv, co mi kdy přišla.<br>_(11:46)  
><em>Počkej, z čeho usuzuješ, že bydlím v New Yorku?<em>  
>(11:46)<br>_A pokud sis nevšimnul, není čtvrtek._

(11:47)  
>Takový tušení.<br>(11:47)  
>A jsem nevypočítatelnej.<p>

(11:49)  
><em>Tušení? Jak se dá něco takového tušit?<em>  
>(11:52)<br>_Tak mi pověz, Sarah Palinová, to jsi v Central Parku právě teď?_

(11:53)  
>Proč? Tvůj skrytý stalker se ozývá?<p>

(11:54)  
><em>Myslel jsem, že celou tou paranoiou o sériovém vrahovi už jsme si prošli. <em>

(11:56)  
>Jenom přemýšlím, jestli bys mě teď teoreticky mohl špehovat.<p>

(12:00pm)  
><em>Tohle je tvůj způsob, jak ze mě vymámit jestli bydlím v NY?<em>

(12:01)  
>Funguje to?<p>

(12:02)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(12:02)  
>Tak ne.<p>

.

**Čtvrtek 6. listopadu (14:25)**  
>Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?<p>

(14:27)  
><em>...líbí se mi, jak poslední dobou chodíš rovnou k věci. Dobré odpoledne! Jak se máš? Mě je fajn, díky.<em>  
>(14:27)<br>_Vychování, Blaine! _

(14:29)  
>Mé vychování je naprosto v pořádku.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Jasněěěě.<em>  
>(2:32)<br>_Je to osobní?_

(14:33)  
>Co má být osobní?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Tvoje otázka.<em>

(14:34)  
>Aha. Jo. Asi.<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Co tvůj odpor k detailům?<em>

(14:38)  
>To jsme si vysvětlili minule, ne?<br>(14:38)  
>Říkal si, že si to zapamatuješ.<p>

(14:40)  
><em>Ano, ale možná jsi mezitím zalezl zpátky do své, sériovým vrahům odolné, skrýše.<em>

(14:41)  
>Kuuuurte.<p>

(14:42)  
><em>Dobře. Hlavně mi tu nefňukej.<em>

(14:43)  
>Dobře?<p>

(14:43)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

(14:44)  
>Kolik ti je?<p>

(14:47)  
><em>To je ono? Tvoje obrovská osobní otázka?<em>

(14:47)  
>Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že ti změní život.<p>

(14:48)  
><em>Na kolik ti připadám?<em>

(14:49)  
>Jasně, do tohohle minovýho pole ti nevstoupím.<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Pardon? Tvoje odpověď mě začíná zajímat o to víc.<em>

(14:51)  
>To není fér!<p>

(14:53)  
><em>Říká ten, co má „tušení", že bych mohl bydlet v New Yorku.<em>

(14:54)  
>Pořád si myslím, že tuším správně.<p>

(14:54)  
><em>21.<em>

(14:55)  
>Změna tématu?<p>

(14:57)  
><em>Zeptal ses. Je slušností odpovědět a nevykašlat se na osobu, se kterou komunikuješ. Vychování, Blaine.<em>

(14:57)

(14:58)  
><em>Budu dělat, že nevím, co to znamená.<em>  
>(15:01)<br>_Neřekneš mi, kolik je tobě?_

(15:02)  
>To se ptáš?<p>

(15:02)  
><em>Jsi vždycky takhle příjemnej, nebo…?<em>

(15:03)  
>20.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Nezletilý!<em>  
>(15:04)<br>_Takže, rád jsem tě poznal…_

(15:06)  
>Moc vtipný.<br>(15:07)  
>Takže… Kurt, 21, žijící v NY (ani se nesnaž to popřít!), studuje něco s módou, rejpavej…<p>

(15:07)  
><em>Blízko, Blaine. Tak blízko.<em>

(15:08)  
>Jo, málem bych zapomněl na namyšlenej!<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Proč si s tebou vlastně píšu?<em>

(15:09)  
>Protože jsem neskutečně okouzlující? A to mě znáš jenom přes sms-ky!<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Těžko.<em>

(15:11)  
>Protože jsem tajemnej a ty nemůžeš odolat, protože tě to fascinuje?<p>

(15:11)  
><em>Teď akorát ztrapňuješ sám sebe.<em>

(15:12)  
>Dobrá tedy. Protože moje sms-ky jsou to nejlepší, co se ti za celej čtvrtek stane!<br>(15:16)  
>Ha! A mám tě!<p>

(15:16)  
><em>O tom můžeš jenom snít.<em>

(15:17)  
>To je v pohodě, Kurte, 21, bydlištěm v NY. Nebraň se tomu.<p>

(15:18)  
><em>A pak kdo je tu namyšlenej?<em>

(15:18)  
>A kdo si to nechce připustit?<p>

(15:18)  
><em>A kdo právě ukončuje tuhle konverzaci?<em>

(15:19)  
>Že bys to byl ty?<p>

(15:20)  
><em>Tak zase za týden, Blaine!<em>

(15:21)  
>Nemůžeš zmizet vždycky, když to začne být vážný!<p>

(15:22)  
><em>Já můžu takových věcí! Sleduj.<em>

(15:23)  
>To mě má jako ohromit?<br>(15:26)  
>Ty jsi vážně pryč, co?<br>(15:30)  
>Což ale nedává žádný smysl. Kdo nepoužívá telefon po celej zbytek týdne?<br>(15:35)  
>Nikdo. Žijeme v 21. století, nikdo to nedělá. Prostě mě teď ignoruješ.<br>(15:37)  
>Což vůbec nevadí…<br>(15:40)  
>Já si tu vážně mluvím sám pro sebe, co?<br>(15:41)  
>Dobře.<p>

.

**Neděle 9. listopadu (9:55)**  
>A ty veverky, Kurte! A co ty veverky?<p>

(10:00)  
><em>Píšeš ze spaní?<em>

(10:01)  
>Ne.<p>

(10:02)  
><em>Jsi opilej?<em>

(10:02)  
>Je deset ráno a je neděle!<p>

(10:04)  
><em>Přesně! Je deset ráno a je *neděle*!<em>

(10:05)  
>No ták.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>...Co s veverkama, Blaine?<em>

(10:10)  
>Jak se sem dostaly? Někdo je sem vypustil, nebo se sem dostaly se stromama, jako že je sem přivezli dohromady?<p>

(10:12)  
><em>Píšu já ze spaní?<em>

(10:13)  
>Netuším. Píšeš?<p>

(10:17)  
><em>Jsi zase v Central Parku, že jo?<em>  
>(10:18)<br>_Chodíš tam každou neděli?_  
>(10:19)<br>_A jak tě napadají tyhle otázky? Jak?_

(10:20)  
>Já to myslím vážně!<p>

(10:21)  
><em>O tom nepochybuji!<em>  
>(10:22)<br>_Proč si to prostě nevygoogluješ? Vsadil bych, že Google je ranní ptáče._

(10:26)  
>Někdy mám pocit, že od tý doby co existuje Google, tak lidi přestali přemýšlet. Co až na něm budou všichni závislí? To pak bude konec, když nebude nikdo, kdo tam bude ty informace nahrávat.<p>

(10:28)  
><em>Pane bože.<em>  
>(10:29)<br>_Proč si radši nejdeš lehnout, než si nějak ublížíš? Prosím?_

(10:31)  
>To se ale nedozvím odpověď na mojí otázku.<p>

(10:33)  
><em>Veverky, Blaine. Veverky. Myslím, že to všichni přežijeme.<em>

(10:35)  
>Přežijeme? Což když se devátý listopad zapíše do dějin jako Den veverčí zkázy? Odpustil by sis to někdy?<p>

(10:37)  
><em>Co jsi zač?<em>

(10:38)  
>Jsem k sežrání.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Radši bych zůstal u předchozího tématu.<em>  
>(10:42)<br>_Potřebuju kafe, jinak půjdu a najdu nejbližší veverku a nechceš vědět co se s ní stane._

(10:44)  
>Opravdu nejsi ranní ptáče!<p>

(10:45)  
><em>Z čeho tak usuzuješ?<em>

(10:45)  
>:P<p>

(10:46)  
><em>Proč mám pocit, že mě jenom rád vodíš za nos?<em>

(10:47)  
>Vygoogluj si to!<p>

(10:47)  
><em>...<em>

(10:49)  
>Znamená to, že jsem vyhrál?<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Umlčelo by tě to?<em>  
>(10:56)<br>_Protože potom ano, ano, vyhrál jsi._

(10:58)  
>Vychutnej jsi svou kávu, Kurte!<p> 


	3. kapitola 3

**Úterý 11. listopadu (13:33)**  
>Nesnáším úterky.<p>

(13:55)  
><em>Ne pondělky?<em>

(13:57)  
>Ne, úterky.<p>

(13:59)  
><em>Rád chodíš proti proudu, nebo <em>_je opravdu nesnášíš?_

(14:03)  
>To není tak, že nesnáším úterky, protože je ostatní milujou. Tyhle potřeby nemám. Prostě je opravdu nemám rád.<p>

(14:04)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(14:06)  
>Protože jsou zbytečný.<p>

(14:08)  
><em>Nechceš to rozvinout?<em>

(14:15)  
>Všichni vědí, co čekat od pondělí, že jo? Jsi zpátky v práci, nebo kdekoliv, kam chodíš každý pondělí a je to na nic, ale ty víš, že to tak má být a že to tak má každý. Víš, jak se s tím vyrovnat a to máme všichni společný. Nesnášení pondělků. Lidi to milujou. Je to jak národní sport. A pak je ten den za náma a ty si řekneš „hej, super, přežil jsem další pondělí." Ale pak přijde úterý a ta fanouškovská základna jako by se najednou rozplynula, protože najednou tu máme „v klidu, vždyť je jenom úterý" a to vůbec nepomáhá. Není to začátek týdne, není to prostředek týdne, a hlavně se to ani trochu nepřiblížilo konci týdne, že? Prostě je jenom úterý. Jenom tak. A to je na nic.<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Páni.<em>  
>(14:21)<br>_To bylo…_  
>(14:26)<br>_Přečetl sis slovíčko „rozvinout" a opravdu ses do toho pustil._  
>(14:26)<br>_Jsi si jistý, že v tom není nic konkrétního?_

(14:27)  
>Naprosto.<p>

(14:30)  
><em>Takže se ti dneska nic neobyčejného nepřihodilo? Vůbec nic?<em>

(14:31)  
>Ne.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Myslím, že jsem tě měl radši, když si mi tu nadšením zářil jak sluníčko.<em>

(14:35)  
>Dobře, možná se na záření dneska moc necítím. Možná moji dnešní náladu vystihuje spíš polojasno až zataženo. Pořád se spolu bavíme?<p>

(14:36)  
><em>Jasně.<em>

(14:37)  
>A co zataženo s deštěm?<p>

(14:39)  
><em>Vytrvalým deštěm?<em>

(14:39)  
>Spíš s občasnými přeháňkami.<p>

(14:41)  
><em>Jo, určitě.<em>

(14:43)  
>Dobrý.<br>(14:44)  
>A co třeba takovej hurikán?<p>

(14:45)  
><em>Jsi hurikán, Blaine?<em>

(14:45)  
>Dneska ne.<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Tak to budeme řešit, až to přijde. <em>

(14:55)  
>Díky.<p>

(14:56)  
><em>Za co?<em>

(14:57)  
>Že jsem se tu mohl rozvíjet.<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Kdykoliv.<em>

_._

**Středa 12. listopadu (01:03)**  
><em>Věděl jsi, že když budeš krmit veverku jenom buráky, tak začne ztrácet srst?<em>

(1:06)  
>To jsem nevěděl!<p>

(1:08)  
><em>No, evidentně je to pravda. A burák ani není ořech.<em>

(1:11)  
>Takový moudra takhle navečer!<br>(1:11)  
>Jak to vlastně víš?<p>

(1:13)  
><em>Já toho vím.<em>

(1:15)  
>Googloval sis veverky, Kurte?<p>

(1:15)  
><em>Chodil jsem do školy!<em>

(1:17)  
>Definitivně sis googloval veverky. Nevím, jestli mám být potěšený, nebo šokovaný.<p>

(1:17)  
><em>Já vím takových věcí.<em>

(1:18)  
>Kurte.<p>

(1:18)  
><em>Jsem vzdělaný člověk! <em>

(1:19)  
>Kuuuuurte!<p>

(1:21)  
><em>Tak jo, fajn, vygoogloval jsem si to. Nemůžu usnout, a když nemůžu usnout, tak dělám blbosti, abych se zabavil. Spokojenej?<em>

(1:24)  
>Naprosto. (Tedy ne kvůli tvé nespavosti.)<p>

(1:25)  
><em>A jakto, že jsi vzhůru ty? Divoká párty uprostřed týdne?<em>

(1:28)  
>Kéž by! Zítra odevzdávám jednu práci…<br>(1:30)  
>Ale právě jí tisknu, zatímco si s tebou píšu.<p>

(1:31)  
><em>Auu. Pokusím se o ten spánek. Znova. Dobrou!<em>

(1:34)  
>Hodně štěstí a dobrou noc!<br>(1:37)  
>(Měl bys zkusit počítat veverky!)<p>

(1:38)  
><em>To je pod mojí úroveň. Hádej, co počítám?<em>

(1:40)  
>Alpaky?<p>

(1:41)  
><em>A ignoruju tvojí divnost za 1...2...3...<em>

(1:43)  
>Pověz!<p>

(1:45)  
><em>Štěňata zvracející na tebe. Není to hezký pohled.<em>

(1:47)  
>Jo, to totiž není vůbec divný.<p>

(1:49)  
><em>Je to tvůj život, Blaine. Je to skutečný.<em>

(1:51)  
>Myslím, že by sis měl jít lehnout.<p>

(1:53)  
><em>Ale ona pořád přicházejí! Jak takhle dokážeš žít?<em>

(1:53)  
>Spi už.<p>

.

**Středa 12. listopadu (17:00)**  
><em>Promiň za ten včerejšek. Byl jsem v tu chvíli 19 hodin na nohou.<em>

(17:33)  
>V klidu! Přišlo mi to roztomilý.<p>

(17:34)  
><em>Tobě připadá všechno roztomilý. Nejspíš i to štěně ti připadalo roztomilý.<em>

(17:34)  
>:P<p>

.

**Sobota 15. listopadu (0:35)**  
>Je to divný, neslyšet o tobě ve čtvrtek.<br>(0:36)  
>Je divný, že mi to přijde divný?<p>

(0:48)  
><em>Myslím, že na <em>_tvojí výrazné osobitosti už jsme__ se shodli. Řekni mi něco nového!_

(0:49)  
>Zítra má začít sněžit.<p>

(0:50)  
><em>Ne, to nemá!<em>

(0:52)  
>Jsi snad rosnička?<p>

(0:54)  
><em>Ne, ale ty evidentně ano. A pokažená.<em>

(1:03)  
>Dobře, něco ti teda povím.<br>(1:04)  
>Pamatuješ na úterý?<p>

(1:06)  
><em>Ten den, co je odteď znám jako Blaine-co-by-mohl-být-hurikán?<em>

(1:08)  
>Bylo to „zataženo…" s něčím.<br>(1:09)  
>A pamatuješ, jak jsem měl ten blbej týden v říjnu?<p>

(1:09)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(1:15)  
>No, tak včerejšek s tím souvisel. Zmiňoval jsem, že jsem dostal kopačky, viď? Nebylo to zdrcující, že bych přišel o lásku svýho života, asi mi na tom nezáleželo natolik, aby to bylo něco víc, než další nepříjemnost v týdnu plným nepříjemností. (nebo jsem chtěl, aby to tak bylo? Kdybych byl šílenej, tak si řeknu matce o analýzu, ale to nejsem… takže se to nikdy nedozvíme!)- ale každopádně to není příjemný, potkávat svoje ex po kampusu ruku v ruce s někým jiným, jenom pár týdnů nato. Když obědváš. Hned u vedlejšího stolu.<p>

(1:17)  
><em>Ty situace, do kterých se dostáváš…<em>  
>(1:18)<br>_Mrzí mě to._

(1:20)  
>Jsem v pohodě. Jak jsem řekl, věděl jsem, že to nedopadne, ale…<p>

(1:21)  
><em>Ale pořád to není ono.<em>  
>(1:22)<br>_Promluvil sis s ní o tom?_

(1:25)  
>Díky!<p>

(1:25)  
><em>?<em>

(1:27)  
>Zase jsi mě rozesmál, když jsem to potřeboval.<p>

(1:27)  
><em>?<em>

(1:29)  
>Aha, ty jsi to myslel vážně, páni.<br>(1:30)  
>Ne, vůbec jsem s ním nemluvil. Utekl jsem. Se vší důstojností. Prostě jsem odešel, jak nejrychleji to šlo, aniž bych se nějak ztrapnil.<p>

(1:35)  
><em>Aha.<em>

(1:36)  
>Aha? Myslíš, že já jinak než směšně ani působit nemůžu?<p>

(1:38)  
><em>Ne. Ne, jsem si naprosto jistý, že jsi byl tak elegantní, jako bys měl roj včel za zadkem.<br>_(1:39)  
><em>Asi jsem nechtěl předjímat.<br>_

(1:40)  
>Zkus to stejně.<p>

(1:41)  
><em>Protože to je pravda?<em>

(1:42)  
>Co?<p>

(1:42)  
><em>Blaine! Jseš směšnej!<em>

(1:44)  
>A taky hodně teplej. Štastnej?<p>

(1:44)  
><em>To mě má jako potěšit? <em>

(1:46)  
>Nevím, říkal jsem si, že by mohlo.<p>

(1:47)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:47)  
>Promiň. Bylo to příliš?<p>

(1:48)  
><em>Myslím, že tentokrát jsem si sám naběhnul.<em>

(1:50)  
>Docela jo.<br>(1:51)  
>Vlastně ani ne. Přehnal jsem to. Jsem vyhlášenej blbejma vtípkama. Promiň.<p>

(1:52)  
><em>Pořád džentlmen.<em>

(1:54)  
>Vždycky zapomínám, že se vlastně neznáme.<br>(13:55)  
>Divný, co?<br>(1:57)  
>Ty jsi byl ten, co chtěl pořád detaily a teď podívej, kam tě to dostalo!<p>

(1:57)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(2:59)  
>Já vím, já vím. Jsem definice divnosti. Budu radši mlčet.<p>

(2:02)  
><em>To je v pohodě. Zapomeneme na to. Prostě ses cítil mizerně a chtěl sis o tom promluvit. Nic víc. To je v pořádku.<em>  
>(2:03)<br>_A Blaine?_

(2:04)  
>Jo?<p>

(2:05)  
><em>Mám přítele. Takže tohle nemusí být trapný.<br>_

(2:16)  
>Aha, tak jo.<br>(14:18)  
>Uf. Už jsem myslel, že jsem to zničil!<p>

(2:20)  
><em>Moje jedno jediné smskové přátelství založené na popletených číslech a štěňátcích? <em>

(2:21)  
>Jo, přesně tohle.<p>

(2:23)  
><em>To by ses musel snažit trochu víc.<em>

(2:24)  
>Znamenám si!<br>(12:27)  
>Už se s tebou pro dnešek rozloučím, zítra mám školu. Nebo dneska. Záleží, jak to bereš.<p>

(2:28)  
><em>V sobotu?<em>

(2:29)  
>Krutý, co?<p>

(2:30)  
><em>Přímo nehorázný. Poslal bych stížnost.<em>

(2:30)  
>To jsem už zkoušel. Dobrou!<p>

(2:31)  
><em>Hezké sny!<em>

_._

**Neděle 16. listopadu (13:37)**  
><em>Jak bylo v Central Parku?<em>  
>(14:05)<br>_Neztratil ses tam?_  
>(14:16)<br>_A nebo už s tebou veverkám došla trpělivost, jak ses snažil odhalit jejich historii a zatáhly tě do své jeskyně?_  
>(14:20)<br>_(protože veverky žijí v jeskyních, to ví každý…)_

_._

**Úterý 18. listopadu (20:17)**  
><em>Doufám, že tvoje úterý bylo tentokrát snesitelné!<em>

_._

**Čtvrtek 20. Listopadu (15:04)**  
>Nebylo! Ale už jsem zvyklej, jasný? Stejně díky.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Kdo to je?<em>

(16:36)  
>Jsem si myslel, že tuhle fázi už máme za sebou.<p>

(16:38)  
><em>A já myslel, že máš vychování.<em>  
>(16:39)<br>_Vážně mi tu náhodou odpovídáš na textovku, co jsem ti poslal před dvěma dny?_

(16:40)  
>Promiň!<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Když to říkáš…<em>

(16:42)  
>Jsi na mě naštvanej?<p>

(16:42)  
><em>Ne?<em>

(16:43)  
>To je otázka?<br>(16:50)  
>Ty jsi na mě naštvanej!<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Mohl jsi být mrtvej.<em>

(16:54)  
>Ale nejsem! Jenom mám jeden z těch týdnů.<br>(17:01)  
>Vážně sis myslel, že jsem mohl být mrtvej?<p>

(17:02)  
><em>Ne.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Napadenej veverčí mafií? Možná. _

(17:05)  
>Nic takovýho neexistuje!<p>

(17:07)  
><em>Odkdy jsi v tomhle našem vztahu ten normální ty?<em>

(17:10)  
>Vztahu?<p>

(17:11)  
><em>Víš, jak jsem to myslel.<em>

(17:20)  
>Bude stačit, když se prostě omluvím a slíbím, že už se to znova nestane?<p>

(17:21)  
><em>To ale nic nevysvětluje!<em>

(17:22)  
>Ty mi to nehodláš ulehčit, co?<p>

(17:25)  
><em>Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že je to se mnou lehký.<em>

(17:26)  
>A já nikdy netvrdil, že jsem dokonalej.<p>

(17:28)  
><em>Cože?<em>

(17:30)  
>Hele, pokud na mě chceš být naštvanej, tak si buď. Ale odkdy se tohle stalo povinností?<p>

(17:32)  
><em>...Blaine, uklidni se. Dělal jsem si legraci. Víš, že tohle není žádná tvoje povinnost.<em>

(17:35)  
>Dobře, protože příští týden tu taky nebudu a byl bych nerad, kdyby sis myslel, že ležím mrtvej někde v příkopě.<p>

(17:36)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(23:33)  
>Sakra. Promiň. Vážně, vážně promiň. Jsem prostě unavenej. Jsem hrozně unavenej a furt se něco děje a… prostě promiň, ok?<p>

(23:45)  
><em>Chceš si o tom promluvit?<em>

(23:47)  
>Ne, to je v pohodě. Ale, mohl bys mi dát ten týden?<p>

(23:48)  
><em>Jasně.<em>


	4. kapitola 4

Součástí povídky jsou i obrázky/fotky, které bohužel tenhle server nepodporuje, takže místo nich budou uvedené jenom odkazy na ně. Budete muset odmazávat mezery, závorky a podobně. Pokud se vám nechce, můžete si přečíst celou kapitolu na blogu u Dorey, tady: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1202/popletena-cisla-kapitola-4. Komentáře potěší. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Čtvrtek 27. listopadu (19:30)<strong>  
>Šťastné Díkůvzdání, Kurte!<p>

(21:45)  
><em>Šťastné Díkůvzdání, Blaine!<em>

(22:17)  
>Ahoj.<p>

(22:19)  
><em>Ahoj<em>_._

(22:20)  
>Hádám, že bych se ti měl omluvit.<p>

(22:22)  
><em>Ještě než něco napíšeš, můžu první?<em>

(22:22)  
>Jo, jasně.<p>

(22:29)  
><em>Měl jsem čas nad tím přemýšlet a rád bych vyjasnil jednou provždy, že si nemusíš dělat starosti s věcma, co mi říkáš, i když to je něco, co ti v životě dělá potíže. Hlavně, když je to něco takovýho. Nemusíš mi říkat vůbec nic, ale chci, abys věděl, že můžeš. Možná se moc dobře neznáme, ale ty a tohle naše podivný smskový kamarádství, co jsme spolu začali, se mi líbí. Možná proto, že se ve skutečnosti neznáme, tak můžeme mluvit o čemkoliv.<em>  
>(22:31)<br>_A měl by ses mi přestat omlouvat. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, jsem si jistý, že jsi pro to měl dobrý důvod a já jsme taky nepříjemnej na lidi kolem, když jsem ve stresu, takže to vážně chápu._  
>(22:33)<br>_Mohl bych si prostě smazat tvoje číslo, kdybych chtěl, ale to nechci._

(22:36)  
>To bylo skoro „srdcervoucí".<p>

(22:38)  
><em>Nebylo to zas tak srdcervoucí! Ale jo jasně, klidně, jak chceš. Znič celej ten moment upřímnosti.<em>

(22:40)  
>A já měl připravenou takovou pěknou řeč…<p>

(22:41)  
><em>Pořád se mi s ní můžeš pochlubit! Dobrý projevy umím ocenit.<em>

(22:43)  
>Ne, teď bych se cítil akorát jako blázen…<p>

(22:44)  
><em>Pochopil jsi, co jsem se tím snažil říct, že jo?<em>

(22:46)  
>Ano.<br>(22:48)  
>Kurte?<p>

(22:48)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(22:50)  
>Taky si nechci smazat tvoje číslo.<p>

(22:51)  
><em>Moc dojemný!<em>

(22:53)  
>Ty sis začal!<p>

(22:55)  
><em>Takže, jak ses dneska měl?<em>  
>(22:55)<br>_Jsi v NY? Nebo tvoje rodina žije jinde?_

(22:59)  
>Jsem v NY.<p>

(23:01)  
><em>Takže jsi z New Yorku?<em>

(23:02)  
>Ne, jsem z Ohia.<p>

(23:02)  
><em>To snad ne…<em>

(23:04)  
>Co je špatně na Ohiu? Vždycky jsem měl za to, že je to akorát zapadákov.<p>

(23:05)  
><em>Taky jsem z Ohia. Proto je to divný!<em>

(23:05)  
>Ne!<br>(23:06)  
>Počkej… to jako vážně?<p>

(23:07)  
><em>Proč bych si něco takového vymýšlel? Řekni mi, kdo by to dělal?<em>

(23:10)  
>Nikdo.<br>(23:11)  
>Páni. Takže chápeš, jak to myslím!<p>

(23:14)  
><em>Bohužel. Ale oba jsme se odtamtud dostali, ne?<em>

(23:15)  
>Přesně tak, jo.<p>

.

**Neděle 30. listopadu (11:02)**  
>Tohle je smska z Central Parku.<p>

(11:10)  
><em>Moje oblíbená.<em>  
>(11:12)<br>_Ale kam se zatoulala tvoje otázka?_

(11:12)  
>Dneska je to bez otázky. Prostě si užíváme krásný nedělní dopoledne! A sníh! První letošní sníh!<p>

(11:13)  
><em>Kdo my<em>_?_

(11:16)  
>Bradshaw a já.<p>

(11:20)  
><em>Dobře...<em>  
>(11:21)<br>_Kdo je Bradshaw?_

(11:23)  
>Vydrž chviličku.<p>

(11:28)  
><em>Držím!<em>

(11:30)  
>Promiň, ale je hrozně nadšenej a chvilku mi nepostojí. Sníh prostě miluje. Vůbec se mu nedivím!<p>

(11:31)  
><em>Co tam děláš?<em>

(11:32)  
>Moment!<p>

(11:33)  
><em>Začínáš mě děsit.<em>

(11:34)  
>Tak to zase nepřeháněj.<br>(11:34)  
>My nekoušeme.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>Už to bude? Bavíš se dobře?<br>_

(11:36)  
>Netrpělivej!<br>(11:37)  
>Tady. Jsem od hlavy až k patě celej od sněhu.<br>Doufám, že jste oba dva spokojený.  
>http:pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00001x2t

(11:38)  
><em>Ty máš psa, co se jmenuje Bradshaw?<em>

(11:39)  
><em>Ty máš psa?<em>

(11:40)  
>Není to můj pes. Je mýho souseda. Není už úplně nejmladší (to ani Bradshaw, ale ten na to rád zapomíná…) a tak mu ho každou neděli chodím venčit.<p>

(11:42)  
><em>To je to Central Parkový tajemství, který si přede mnou skrýval!<em>

(11:44)  
>Nenazýval bych to zrovna tajemstvím, ale jo.<p>

(11:49)  
><em>Počkej. Počkej vteřinku. To je ten pes?<em>

(11:50)  
>Jakej pes?<p>

(11:51)  
><em>Ty víš – TEN pes.<em>

(11:53)  
>Vůbec nevím, o čem tady mluvíš.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>Takže je to on!<em>

(11:55)  
>Bradshaw by byl rád, kdyby sis pěkně prosím uvědomil, že desetiletí psi mívají velmi citlivé zažívání.<p>

(11:58)  
><em>Nejlepší nedělní ráno mýho života. <em>

(12:01)  
>To není vtipný.<p>

(12:03)  
><em>Jasně.<em>  
>(12:05)<br>_Mám pocit, jako bych tě najednou znal o trochu líp._

(12:06)  
>To jsem rád, že jsi spokojenej.<p>

(12:09)  
><em>Užij si sníh!<em>

(12:11)  
>Vlastně se právě chystáme zajít si na kafe. Začíná být zima.<p>

(12:12)  
><em>Ty a Bradshaw.<em>

(12:14)  
>Správně.<p>

(12:37)  
><em>Jaký kafe má nejradši?<em>

(12:40)  
>Velký karamelový latté, s porcí mléka navíc.<p>

(12:42)  
>Umí si vybrat.<p>

(12:44)  
>Že jo?<br>(12:45)  
>Říká, že mu karamel ladí k srsti.<p>

(12:49)  
><em>Myslím, že toho psa mám rád. <em>

(12:52)  
>A já myslím, že ho úplně zbožňuju.<p>

.

**Úterý 2. prosince (7:34)  
><strong>http:/ pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00002tt2

(7:40)  
>O co se tady pokoušíš?<p>

(7:41)  
><em>O co se… bože, Blaine, ty úterky tě vážně vyčerpávají.<br>(_7:42)  
><em>A protože jsem si toho vědomý, tak ti posílám tuhle fotku veverky, která byl adoptovaná psí mámou!<em>

(7:43)  
>Proč?<p>

(7:45)  
><em>...abych rozjasnil tvé úterý!<em>  
>(7:48)<br>_Což evidentně nefungovalo tak, jak jsem zamýšlel._

(7:50)  
>Právě jsem vstal.<p>

(7:52)  
><em>Ano, dobře, rozkošný. Díky za informaci. Nic to ale nemění na tom, že první část mojí mise selhala.<em>

(7:55)  
>Mise?<p>

(7:56)  
><em>Pssst.<em>

_._

(9:23)  
>Měl bych uvědomit tajnou službu?<p>

(9:45)  
><em>Nebuď hloupej. Bude se ti to líbit.<em>

(9:47)  
>A stejně se bojím. Proč se bojím?<p>

(9:48)  
><em>Věříš na veverčí mafii. Vsadím se, že ti přejíždí mráz po zádech i z pohledu na koloušky skotačící po jarní mýtince.<em>

(9:51)  
>A kolik koloušků by se jednalo? Jsou tam dva, nebo je jich víc, třeba pět?<p>

(9:52)  
><em>Zapomeň na koloušky, Blaine!<em>  
>(9:59)<br>_Jak jsi na tom dneska s časem?_

(10:01)  
>Mám volný odpoledne.<br>(10:03)  
>Proč?<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Jenom tak.<em>

_._

(12:03)  
><em>Znáš tu kavárnu na 4. Avenue 123, mezi 12. a 13. ulicí?<em>

(12:20)  
>Asi znám?<p>

(12:21)  
><em>Ano, nebo ne?<em>

(12:23)  
>Ano.<p>

(12:25)  
><em>Super. Chci, abys tam zašel a řekl jim svoje jméno. Kdykoliv, ale musí to být během dneška.<em>

(12:26)  
>Teď mě ale vážně začínáš děsit.<p>

(12:29)  
><em>Prostě to udělej, Blaine.<em>

_._

(13:05)  
><em>Koukni! www(.)youtube(.)comwatch?v=0uw91uKRwJI&feature=_

(13:23)  
>Já ho chci!<br>(13:24)  
>Kurte, můžu si ho pořídit?<br>(13:27)  
>Je to část tvojí mise?<p>

(13:33)  
><em>Jaké mojí mise?<em>

(13:39)  
>Omámit mě falešným pocitem bezpečí pomocí zvířecích mláďátek, aby ses mě potom v kavárně mohl pohodlně zbavit?<p>

(13:55)  
><em>Přihořívá!<em>

_._

(17:07)  
>Tvoje mise. Ať už je to cokoliv, tak jí zbožňuju.<p>

(17:33)  
><em>Byl jsi tam?<em>

(17:34)  
>Ano, byl. Ty jsi to vážně udělal!<p>

(17:36)  
><em>Takže už se mě nebojíš?<em>

(17:37)  
>Kdo by se bál kávy zadarmo? Já tedy ne.<br>(17:40)  
>Ne, vážně, děkuju.<p>

(17:41)  
><em>Rozjasnilo to trochu tvoje úterý?<em>

(17:44)  
>Ano. Ano, opravdu ano.<p>

(17:46)  
><em>V tom případě vůbec nemáš zač.<em>

(17:59)  
>Bylo to jenom pro dnešek, nebo odteďka dostanu kafe každý úterý?<p>

(18:01)  
><em>Zase to nepřeháněj, jo.<em>

_._

(22:34)  
>Je jeden z prodavačů tvůj kamarád?<p>

(22:45)  
><em>Tohle se ti honí hlavou předtím, než si jdeš lehnout?<em>

(22:47)  
>A tobě?<p>

(22:50)  
><em>Co kdyby ano?<em>

(22:53)  
>Omg!<p>

(22:53)  
><em>"Omg"? Vážně, Blaine?<em>

(22:54)  
>Ty záludné, pletichařící… stvoření!<p>

(22:56)  
><em>Jsi dneska večer tak úžasně výřečný.<em>

(22:57)  
>Už si jdu lehnout, ale nemysli si, že jsme s tím skončili! ;)<p>

(22:59)  
><em>Dobře. Víš, s čím ale není konec? S mojí misí.<em>

(23:01)  
>Odmítám se bát.<p>

(23:03)  
><em>Skvěle.<em>


	5. kapitola 5

**Středa 3. prosince (16:56)  
><strong>Už jsi mluvil s těmi svými kamarády?

(17:10)  
><em>Jakými kamarády?<em>

(17:11)  
>Z té kavárny.<p>

(17:15)  
><em>Nikdy jsem neřekl, že tam mám kamarády.<em>

(17:16)  
>Ale řekl!<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Chceš snad, abych v té kavárně měl kamarády?<em>

(17:19)  
>Vážně se mi snažíš namluvit, že bys řekl nějakému náhodnému cizinci, že se tu pravděpodobně zastaví kluk jménem Blaine a že mu má dát všechno, o co si řekne?<p>

(17:20)  
><em>a) Cizinci? Jsou to moji lidi od kafe. b) Všechno, o co si řekne?<em>

(17:22)  
>a)Takže do tý kavárny chodíš pravidelně? b) To mi bylo řečeno.<p>

(17:25)  
><em>a) Snad nečekáš, že bych ti na to odpověděl. b)To je docela nebezpečný, říct ti něco takového. Příště bych je měl varovat, aby byli obezřetnější.<em>

(17:27)  
>Byl jsi tam?<p>

(17:28)  
><em>?<em>

(17:28)  
>V té kavárně. Nedělej, že nevíš! ;)<p>

(17:33)  
><em>Ne, nebyl.<em>

(17:35)  
>Jo a žádný z tvých kamarádů tam vlastně taky nepracuje.<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Jseš tak neuvěřitelně nedůvěřivej.<em>

(17:46)  
>A ty máš akorát plnou pusu řečí! :P<p>

(17:47)  
><em>Tak hele! Někdo tady příští úterý nechce další kafe…<em>

(17:49)  
>Jasně, aby měli tvoji kamarádi víc příležitostí ke špehování.<br>(17:53)  
>Vážně chci věřit, že jsi tam nebyl.<p>

(17:54)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(17:59)  
>Buď jsi mohl být jeden ze dvojice nevrlých staříků, co se celou dobu dohadovali jaké množství cukru v kávě je to správné, nebo nepříjemná ženská v kostýmku, co mě drze předběhla ve frontě. A to vůbec nezmiňuju to strašidelně podivný děcko se sestřihem ala Chad Kroeger.<p>

(18:02)  
><em>Ha!<em>  
>(18:05)<br>_Mohl bych být kdokoli._

(18:08)  
>Ale ty jsi tam nebyl.<p>

(18:10)  
><em>Ale já jsem tam nebyl.<em>

**Čtvrtek 4. prosince (10:24)**  
><em>Tohle má našlápnuto na nejnudnější čtvrtek v historii všech nudných čtvrtků.<em>  
>(10:25)<br>_Navrhuju zahrát si otázky a odpovědi._

(10:45)  
>Kdo se bude ptát a kdo bude odpovídat?<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Budeme se střídat. Jdeš do toho?<em>

(10:56)  
>Jdu do toho.<br>(10:57)  
>Počkat. Jsou nějaký pravidla?<p>

(10:59)  
><em>Potřebuješ nějaký?<em>

(11:04)  
>Co když na něco nebudu chtít odpovědět?<p>

(11:13)  
><em>Na co si myslíš, že se tě budu ptát?<em>  
>(11:14)<br>_Ale dobře, můžeš použít „veverka" jako svojí stopku.__  
><em>

(11:17)  
>Proč mám pocit, že mě nebereš vážně.<p>

(11:20)  
><em>A nic než otázky a odpovědi po celej den.<em>  
>(11:20)<br>_Souhlasíš?_

(11:23)  
>Trochu neobvyklý, ale proč ne.<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Tak já začnu.<em>

(11:27)  
>Jak jinak.<p>

(11:29)  
><em>Na jakou školu chodíš?<em>

(11:29)  
>Veverka.<p>

(11:30)  
><em>Blaine!<em>

(11:32)  
>Co?<br>(11:33)  
>Budu hodnej. Můžeš mít náhradní otázku.<p>

(11:45)  
><em>Fajn.<em>  
>(11:46)<br>_Jaká je tvoje neoblíbenější barva? (Ano, takhle to dopadá, když to kazíš hned na začátku.)_

(11:59)  
>Rozumný.<br>(12:00)  
>Červená.<p>

(12:34)  
><em>Jsi na řadě.<em>

(12:35)  
>Já vím. Snažím se vymyslet perfektní první otázku.<p>

(12:36)  
><em>Hlavně si neubliž.<em>

(12:47)  
>Umíš vyměnit pneumatiku?<p>

(12:49)  
><em>A co se stalo s tvojí perfektní první otázkou?<em>

(12:50)  
>Odpovídat na otázku další otázkou není povoleno!<p>

(12:51)  
><em>To nebylo v pravidlech.<em>

(12:54)  
>Tak už je.<br>(12:55)  
>A ticho už. Byl jsem pod velkým tlakem, tak jsem se zeptal na to nejnahodilejší, co mě napadlo.<p>

(12:57)  
><em>Ale co když sis opravdu myslel, že to byla ta první perfektní otázka?<em>

(12:58)  
>PROSTĚ ODPOVĚZ!<p>

(13:01)  
><em>Tahle hra je prostě výborná.<em>  
>(13:02)<br>_Ano, umím._  
>(13:14)<br>_Kde jsi vyrůstal?_

(13:19)  
>V Columbusu.<br>(13:20)  
>Je to blízko od místa, kde máš rodinu?<p>

(13:33)  
><em>Dvě hodiny cesty. Stačí takhle?<em>

(13:34)  
>To je tvoje otázka?<p>

(13:35)  
><em>Ne.<em>  
>(13:37)<br>_Moje otázka zní: Na jakou střední jsi chodil? (To je v minulosti. Na to by mělo být naprosto bezpečný odpovědět!)_

(13:55)  
>Chodil jsem na Daltonskou akademii ve Westerville.<p>

(13:59)  
><em>Žáček soukromý školy… tolik věcí najednou dostává smysl.<em>

(14:01)  
>Byl jsi vždycky takhle protivnej?<p>

(14:23)  
><em>To je tvoje otázka?<em>

(14:26)  
>Ano.<p>

(14:28)  
><em>Možná. Ale možná to ve mě jenom probouzíš ty.<em>  
>(14:30)<br>_Bydlí tvoje rodina pořád v Columbusu?_

(14:33)  
>Ano.<br>(14:34)  
>Máš spolubydlícího, nebo bydlíš sám?<p>

(14:35)  
><em>Mám dva spolubydlící. Co za studenta si může dovolit pronájem vlastního bytu v NYC?<em>

(14:39)  
>Pokud to byla otázka: Já mám byt sám pro sebe.<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Proč mě to nepřekvapuje? Ta internátní škola tě prozradila.<em>

(14:45)  
>A to jako mělo znamenat co?<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Jsou tvoji rodiče nechutně bohatý?<em>

(14:49)  
>Definuj nechutně bohatý. Jenom chtěli, abych měl byt.<p>

(14:55)  
><em>A ty jsi nechtěl? Protože já bych si to s tebou klidně vyměnil. Podstoupil bych takovou oběť.<em>

(14:56)  
>Proč pokládáš otázky pořád ty?<br>(15:01)  
>A ne, nechtěl. Radši bych bydlel na kolejích.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>Tak proč nebydlíš?<br>_

(15:47)  
>Porušuješ úplně všechna pravidla.<p>

(15:49)  
><em>Ne úplně všechna!<em>  
>(15:50)<br>_Ale dobře, jsi na řadě._

(16:06)  
>Jaký kafe si vždycky objednáváš?<p>

(16:09)  
><em>McQueen.<em>

(16:11)  
>To je nějaká novinka ve Starbucks? Už jsem tam dlouho nebyl, víš.<p>

(16:12)  
><em>To je moje stopka.<em>

(16:17)  
>Odkdy ty máš nějakou stopku? A proč jí používáš na otázky týkající se kafe?<p>

(16:18)  
><em>Proto, Blaine. Prostě proto.<em>  
>(16:26)<br>_Ale můžeš se zeptat znova._

(16:28)  
>Co přesně studuješ?<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Módní návrhářství.<em>  
>(16:55)<br>_Pojedeš domů na příští prázdniny?_

(16:59)  
>Nemyslím si, ne.<p>

(17:01)  
><em>Proč ne?<em>

(17:02)  
>Pravidla, Kurte!<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Vykašli se na pravidla! Jak můžeš nejet domů na vánoce?<em>

(17:15)  
>Rodiče nebudou mít čas.<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Na vánoce?<em>

(17:16)  
>Ano.<p>

(17:18)  
><em>To jako vážně?<em>

(17:19)  
>Ano, naprosto.<p>

(17:24)  
><em>To je mi líto.<em>

(17:35)  
>To nemusí. Bylo to takhle vždycky.<p>

(17:36)  
><em>To ještě neznamená, že je to v pořádku.<em>

(17:39)  
>Stejně vánoce zrovna moc nemusím.<p>

(17:40)  
><em>Nesmysl.<em>  
>(17:41)<br>_Mise#2 se začala oficiálně plánovat._

(17:41)  
>Ne! Cože?<p>

(17:42)  
><em>Ššššš.<em>  
>(17:43)<br>_Jsi na řadě._

(17:44)  
>Co máš v plánu?<p>

(17:46)  
><em>McQueen.<em>

(17:46)  
>Nemůžeš teď použít McQueena!<p>

(17:50)  
><em>Ale můžu. A taky to dělám.<em>  
>(17:55)<br>_Zeptej se znova._

(17:56)  
>Co máš v plánu?<p>

(17:56)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(17:58)  
>Co máš v plánu?<p>

(17:59)  
><em>Ses zaseknul?<em>

(18:33)  
>Fajn.<br>(18:36)  
>Jaká je první věta z druhý kapitoly knížky, co máš zrovna po ruce?<p>

(18:38)  
><em>Proč druhá kapitola? Není to vždycky první věta z té první?<em>

(18:39)  
>Ne. Lidi přikládají moc velkej význam prvním dojmům.<p>

(18:40)  
><em>Dobře.<em>  
>(18:49)<br>_Můžu podvádět? To je asi ta nejdelší věta v historii všech nejdelších vět. Krvácí mi prsty, jenom na ní koukám._

(18:55)  
>Tak mi napiš svojí nejoblíbenější větu.<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Z druhé kapitoly?<em>

(18:57)  
>Vždycky z druhé kapitoly.<p>

(18:59)  
><em>"A tak myslím a myslím a myslím<em>_, a moje myšlenky mě milionkrát odehnaly od štěstí, ale nikdy mě nepřivedly k němu." **_

(19:20)  
>Ta je dobrá.<p>

(19:25)  
><em>To je.<em>

(20:55)  
>Co si tvůj přítel myslí o tom, že si se mnou celý dny píšeš?<p>

(20:59)  
><em>1) S otázkou jsem na řadě já. 2) Nejsou to *celý* dny.<em>

(21:03)  
>Ty ses ptal na víc otázek než já. Já teď jenom napravuju to nerovnováhu, co jsi způsobil.<br>(21:04)  
>A přes hodinu ses mě na nic nezeptal.<p>

(21:06)  
><em>Večeře. Jedl jsem.<br>_

(21:07)  
>S tvým přítelem?<p>

(21:21)  
><em>Co jseš jím najednou tak posednutej?<em>

(21:22)  
>Protože o něm nikdy nemluvíš.<p>

(21:26)  
><em>Ne s tebou.<em>

(21:27)  
>A to proč?<p>

(21:28)  
><em>Nemyslíš, že už jsme to vyvážili?<em>

(21:30)  
>Myslím, že je to tak 11:8.<p>

(21:33)  
><em>To mi nepřijde.<em>

(21:56)  
>Mohl bych ti v úterý koupit kafe?<p>

(21:58)  
><em>To je můj nápad! Nemůžeš mi ho krást. Úterky jsou o tobě, protože ty jsi z nás ten, kdo je nesnáší.<em>

(22:01)  
>To znamená ne?<p>

(22:11)  
><em>Ano. A nediskutuj o tom se mnou!<em>

(22:13)  
>To bych si nedovolil.<br>(22:36)  
>Mohl bych ti koupit oběd?<p>

(22:37)  
><em>V úterý?<em>

(22:39)  
>Ne. Ve čtvrtek.<p>

(22:40)  
><em>Proč ve čtvrtek.<em>

(22:43)  
>Je to desetitýdenní výročí našeho smskovýho kamarádství.<p>

(22:45)  
><em>Měli bysme to nějak líp pojmenovat.<em>  
>(10:47)<br>_Počkej. Navrhuješ tu, že bysme se měli sejít?_

(22:49)  
>To jsem neřekl.<br>(22:50)  
>To bys chtěl?<p>

(22:52)  
><em>Ale ne. Ne, ne, ne. Ani se nepokoušej to otočit proti mně.<em>

(22:53)  
>Klídek.<br>(22:55)  
>Pošlu ti zprávu s instrukcemi.<p>

(22:57)  
><em>A jako vždycky, mě to neskutečně děsí i zajímá zároveň.<br>_

(22:59)  
>To by taky mělo.<br>(23:02)  
>...tě zajímat. Ne děsit. Nikdy ne děsit! Já jsem hodnej. A zábavnej. Jako bych byl celej uplácanej ze slaďoučký cukrový vaty, pamatuješ?<p>

(23:04)  
><em>Zbožňuju, jak každej moment tajemna zničíš tím, že se začneš chovat jako pitomec.<em>

(23:06)  
>Dobrou noc, Kurte!<p>

(23:09)  
><em>Dobrou noc.<em>

* * *

><p>**Kurt v povídce cituje z knížky <strong>Příšerně nahlas a k nevíře blízko<strong>, kterou napsal Jonathan Safran Foer. Byl podle ní natočený i stejnojmenný **film**. Originální citace, trochu prodloužená (Kurt poslal Blaineovi jenom poslední větu), je tady, pokud vás zajímá: I never thought about things at all, everything changed, the distance that wedged itself between me and my happiness wasn't the world, it wasn't the bombs and burning buildings, it was me, my thinking, my cancer of never letting go, is ignorance bliss, I don't know, but it's so painful to think, and tell me, what did thinking ever do for me, to what great place did thinking ever bring me? I think and think and think, I've thought myself out of happiness one million times, but never once into it.

A pokud by vás zajímalo, proč si Kurt četl právě tuhle knížku, tak nejen proto, že je autorčina oblíbená, ale především proto, že byla první po ruce.


	6. kapitola 6

**V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-6 ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pátek 5. prosince (18:24)<br>**_Takže, včera jsme to pojali docela ve velkým._

(18:45)  
>Ani mi nemluv. Úplně jsem se vypsal z podoby.<br>(18:45)  
>Mám pocit, jako bych měl kocovinu.<p>

(18:47)  
><em>Měl bych být dotčenej?<em>

(18:50)  
>Vůbec ne! Myslel jsem tu příjemnou.<p>

(18:51)  
><em>Ona existuje nějaká příjemná?<em>

(18:53)  
>Ano, zahrnuje psaní si s tebou.<br>(18:54)  
>A lék je… ještě víc psaní!<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Něco jako, že lék na opravdovou kocovinu je další pití?<br>_

(18:59)  
>Přesně.<p>

.

**Sobota 6. prosince (11:04)**  
><em>Potřebuju, abys pro mě něco udělal.<em>

(11:23)  
>A řekneš mi dopředu co?<p>

(11:25)  
><em>To nemám v plánu. Ne.<br>_

(11:26)  
>Je to jedna z těch tvých misí?<p>

(11:28)  
><em>Ty jsi tak chytrej.<em>  
>(11:28)<br>_Tohle patří k misi #2._

(11:30)  
>A co se ode mě očekává?<p>

(11:35)  
><em>Chytrej a důveřivej.<em>

(11:37)  
>Nechtěj, abych toho začal litovat!<p>

(11:38)  
><em>Nikdy. Víš jak je v Central Parku socha Balta?<em>

(11:40)  
>Netrávím snad každý nedělní dopoledne v Central Parku?<p>

(11:41)  
><em>Beru to, jako že víš.<em>  
>(11:43)<br>_Potřebuju, abys tam byl přesně ve tři._

(11:45)  
>A… pozoroval sochu?<p>

(11:50)  
><em>Jasně, proč ne.<em>

(11:52)  
>Kurte, potřebuju, abys mi o tom řekl trochu víc, pokud chceš, abych šel. Moje důvěra má své meze.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>Důvěra nezná mezí. Buď někomu věříš, nebo ne.<em>

(11:55)  
>Aspoň mi řekni, na co se mám připravit!<p>

(11:56)  
><em>Připrav se na něco magického.<em>

(11:56)  
>Kurte.<p>

(12:01)  
><em>Podívej, nikde tě neokrade, ani ti nezabodne kudlu do zad, nic takovýho. Je to veřejný místo a zrovna tohle se neustále hemží dětma. Věř mi.<em>  
>(12:04)<br>_Vezmi si s sebou kamaráda. Nebo Bradshawa! Ten tě dokáže ochránit od všeho zlého, co se ti právě určitě honí hlavou. _

(12:06)  
>Jasně. Je evidentní, že toho psa neznáš. Vítá každýho člověka, jako by to byl jeho dlouho ztracený nejlepší přítel.<p>

(12:08)  
><em>Úplně každýho člověka?<em>

(12:09)  
>Úplně každýho člověka.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>I ty divný?<em>

(12:11)  
>Hlavně ty divný.<p>

(12:14)  
><em>A opravdu je z New Yorku?<em>

(12:16)  
>Tím si nikdy nebudu dost jistej.<p>

(12:20)  
><em>Takže tam přijdeš? Budeš mít čas?<em>

(12:21)  
>Popřemýšlím o tom.<p>

.

(16:23)  
>Kurte.<br>(16:26)  
>KURTE.<br>(16:33)  
>Jsi tu… Kurte!<br>(16:45)  
>Kurte. Došly mi slova, chápeš!<br>(16:47)  
>Kuuuuuurte.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>Ano! Ano, jsem tu!<em>

(16:50)  
>No konečně.<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Co se děje?<em>

(16:52)  
>Co se děje?<br>(16:52)  
>Jak jsi to věděl? Jak?<p>

(16:53)  
><em>Věděl co?<em>

(16:54)  
>Že mám slabost pro a capella skupiny!<p>

(16:55)  
><em>Ty máš slabost pro a capella skupiny? <em>

(16:57)  
>KURTE!<p>

(16:59)  
><em>Dobře, trefil jsem se. Takže jsi nakonec šel?<em>

(17:01)  
>Áno. To šel. Ano, šel a bylo to úplně výborný.<p>

(17:02)  
><em>I ty vánoční písničky?<em>

(17:03)  
>Hlavně ty… počkej, cože?<br>(17:03)  
>Ty potvoro intrikářská!<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Já? Možná jenom úplně náhodou znám tu skupinu a její repertoár.<em>

(17:06)  
>Nejsem si jistej, jestli je moje nadšení tak velké, aby převážilo můj vztek z toho, že jsi mě zase špehoval.<p>

(17:09)  
><em>Nešpehoval jsem tě!<em>

(17:11)  
>Vidíš, jak se moje důvěra vytrácí. Cítíš to?<p>

(17:12)  
><em>Blaine. Nešpehoval jsem tě. Na to tam byla hrozná spousta lidí, přímo stovky, a navíc netuším, jak vypadáš.<em>

(17:14)  
>Aha! Takže to přiznáváš.<br>(17:15)  
>Teď jsem rád, že jsem sebou nevzal Bradshawa.<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Vzal sis kamaráda?<em>

(17:17)  
>To se nikdy nedozvíš.<p>

(17:20)  
><em>Fajn. Promiň. Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat. Byl to krásnej zasněženej den a svítilo sluníčko. Doslechl jsem se o tom vystoupení a napadlo mě, že by se ti to mohlo líbit. Vážně, to je celý. <em>  
>(17:21)<br>_Líbilo se to, že jo?_

(17:22)  
>Ano...<p>

(17:25)  
><em>A nelituješ, že jsi tam šel, že ne?<em>

(17:30)  
>Asi.<br>(17:31)  
>Ne, nelituju.<br>(17:33)  
>Bylo to hezký.<br>(17:34)  
>Jako vážně hezký.<br>(17:35)  
>Možná mi i ukápla slza či dvě…<p>

(17:37)  
><em>Vidíš! Takže tě to dostalo do vánoční nálady?<em>

(17:40)  
>Možná.<p>

(17:41)  
><em>Bylo to tak krásný, až tě to rozplakalo, Blaine.<em>

(17:44)  
>Slza, nebo dvě.<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(17:45)  
>Tak jo, dobře. Rozplakalo. Šťastnej?<p>

(17:46)  
><em>Naprosto. Stejně jako ty.<em>

(17:50)  
>Co s tebou mám dělat?<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Na konci tohohle měsíce mě budeš zbožňovat.<em>

(17:52)  
>To se ještě uvidí.<p>

.

**Neděle 7. prosince (1:12)**  
>Kurte?<p>

(1:23)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(1:24)  
>Proč jsi mi to neřekl?<p>

(1:26)  
><em>To, že tam budu?<em>

(1:28)  
>Jo.<p>

(1:28)  
><em>Přišel bys, kdybys to věděl?<em>

(1:30)  
>Možná.<br>(1:31)  
>Nevím.<p>

(1:31)  
><em>Právě sis odpověděl.<em>  
>(1:35)<br>_Krásné sny, Blaine._

(1:36)  
>Dobrou noc.<p>

.

(11:03)  
><em>Jak se má Bradshaw?<em>

(11:11)  
>Dělá mi starosti.<p>

(11:12)  
><em>Proč? Je s ním něco?<em>

(11:14)  
>Jo, s jeho hlavou.<br>(11:16)  
>Počkej chviličku, pošlu fotku na vysvětlenou.<br>(11:20)  
>Tohle dělá bez přestání poslední půlhodinu. A já začínám vypadat stejně jako on.<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00003yth

(11:23)  
><em>Je vidět, že sníh opravdu zbožňuje.<em>

(11:24)  
><em>Stejně? Jako, že jsi vedle něj ve sněhu a děláš andělíčky?<em>

(11:26)  
>Ne, stejně jako, že stejně od sněhu, jako on!<p>

(11:28)  
><em>A uvidím i tuhle fotku?<em>

(11:30)  
>Jasně.<br>(11:31)  
>Vydrž.<p>

(11:35)  
>Držím. Opět.<p>

(11:38)  
>Trpělivost!<p>

(11:40)  
><em>To se tam maluješ? <em>

(11:42)  
>Tak jak vypadám?<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00004xg9

(11:44)  
><em>Naprosto rozkošně!<em>  
>(11:45)<br>_Trochu bíle, možná. A nejsem si jistej, jestli se usmíváš, nebo ne._  
>(11:46)<br>_A co to máš prosím tě na krku? _

(11:49)  
>Motýlka.<p>

(11:52)  
><em>Tak to potom jo!<em>

_._

**Úterý 9. prosince (9:23)**  
><em>Nezapomeň se dneska do osmi zastavit pro svou kávu!<em>

(9:29)  
>Ty mě rozmazluješ!<p>

(9:36)  
><em>Prostě to udělej, Blaine.<em>

(9:37)  
>A co když nechci?<p>

(9:38)  
><em>A co když ses úplně pomátnul?<em>

(9:40)  
>A co když ano?<p>

(9:40)  
><em>A co když se teďka chováš naprosto nepatřičně a mě to nutí rozmýšlet si celou mojí misi s úterní kávou?<br>_

(9:44)  
>To bys neudělal.<p>

(9:45)  
><em>Mohl bych.<em>

(9:46)  
>Ne, neudělal.<p>

.

(16:47)  
>Sakra, kafe mi nikdy nebodlo tak, jako dneska. Díky!<br>(16:49)  
>Můžu ti říct tajemství?<p>

(17:02)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(17:03)  
>Tvojí kavárnu mám po cestě do školy. Nebo po cestě domů. Záleží, jak se na to koukáš.<p>

(17:05)  
><em>Ale, ale. Kdybych býval věděl, že tě přítomnost kofeinu v krvi donutí vyklopit všechna tvá pečlivě střežená tajemství, tak bych tě poctivě zásoboval kafem v průběhu naší malé hry na otázky a odpovědi.<em>

(17:08)  
>Teď znáš mojí slabinu. Prosím, nakládej s touto informací zodpovědně.<p>

(17:10)  
><em>Samozřejmě.<em>

(17:12)  
>Naše školy jsou ve stejné čtvrti, že?<p>

(17:15)  
><em>To je velmi pravděpodobné, že ano.<em>

(17:27)  
>Bydlíš od té své daleko?<p>

(17:28)  
><em>Opravdu nenápadné, Blaine.<em>

(17:30)  
>Za pokus to stálo!<br>(17:59)  
>Podělil by ses se mnou o tajemství?<p>

(18:02)  
><em>To se uvidí. Nedošlo mi, že dneska slavíme státní svátek Sdílení tajemství.<br>_

(18:04)  
>Dobře, zkusím to jinak. Odpověděl bys mi na otázku?<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Možná.<em>

(18:05)  
>Znáš nějakou Rachel?<br>(18:14)  
>Kurte?<p>

(18:15)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(18:17)  
>Tak znáš?<p>

(18:20)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(18:23)  
>Protože mi dneska připravovala mojí kávu a když jsem jí při objednávání řekl svoje jméno, tak jí málem vypadly oči z důlků a vypadalo to, že jsem ta nejzajímavější bytost, jakou kdy v životě viděla. Myslím, že jsem překonal i duhovýho jednorožce.<br>(18:45)  
>Tvoje mlčení mluví za vše.<p>

(18:46)  
><em>Řekla ti něco?<em>_?_

(18:47)  
>Nic. Vystrašenej?<p>

(18:49)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(18:53)  
>Měl bych tedy poznamenat, že v celý tý špionský věci nebude asi moc zběhlá.<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Ona není žádná špionka! Patří k mým lidem od kafe! A v úterý běžně nepracuje. Překvapilo mě, že tam dneska byla.<em>

(18:56)  
>Jistě.<br>(18:58)  
>Máš v plánu jí zavolat a vyptat se na mě? ;)<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Ne, nebudu jí volat.<em>

(19:10)  
>A moje kafe pro příští týden pořád platí?<p>

(19:12)  
><em>Samozřejmě. Nemám co skrývat.<em>

(19:17)  
>Dobře. ;)<p>

(19:18)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

* * *

><p>* A capella: pokud by někdo nevěděl, je označení pro vokální hudbu, nebo zpěv bez doprovodu hudebních nástrojů.<p>

**Socha Balta v Central Parku: Balto byl pes plemene aljašský malamut, který stál v čele posledního, z narychlo organizované štafety psích spřežení. Jejím účelem bylo dopravit, v mrazivé aljašské zimě v lednu roku 1925, sérum proti záškrtu do zapadlého městečka Nome, kde vypukla jeho silná epidemie, která by jinak skončila fatálně.

***Kavárna na New Yorské 4. Avenue opravdu existuje. Zapomněla jsem se o tom zmínit u jedné z minulých kapitol, tak to teď napravuju. Jmenuje se Think Coffee, jak vypadá můžete vidět na fotkách a pokud byste si chtěli prohlédnout její menu, tak je tady: thinkcoffeenyc(.)com. ;) Pár New Yorských čtenářů povídky jí dokonce prohlásilo za svojí oblíbenou, kam rádi chodí a podělili se o její fotky. Více fotek a odkazů opět najdete na dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-6


	7. kapitola 7

****V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-7 ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Čtvrtek 11. prosince (9:00)<strong>  
>Pokud bys náhodou zapomněl: zastav se dneska v té tvojí kavárně!<p>

(9:33)  
><em>Jsem na řadě, jo?<em>

(9:35)  
>Ju.<p>

(9:39)  
><em>Oběd?<em>

(9:40)  
>Něco takového. Co považuješ za oběd?<br>(9:41)  
>Dobře… malá změna plánů.<p>

(9:43)  
><em>Měním si náladu z nadšený na vyděšený.<em>

(9:44)  
>Je čas, abys pro změnu věřil ty *mně*.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>Ano. A to je přesně to, co mě děsí…<em>

(9:46)  
>Tohle musí fungovat oběma směry, Kurte!<p>

(9:46)  
><em>Já vím.<em>

(13:35)  
><em>Košíček, Blaine? To je tak… <em>

(13:45)  
>Šťastné výročí? :P<br>(13:46)  
>A ano, slíbil jsem ti oběd a to, co se ti místo toho dostalo, byl jenom obyčejný, možná trochu nakřivo upečený košíček, ale vážně jsem se snažil. Byly pečené s láskou.<p>

(13:48)  
><em>Moment. Ty jsi dělal sám?<em>

(13:49)  
>... měl jsem za to, že to bylo docela poznat.<p>

(13:51)  
><em>Dobře, končím s utahováním si z košíčků. Popravdě byly úplně výborný! Děkuju.<em>

(13:55)  
>Super, protože jsem jich snědl asi pět a myslel jsem si úplně to samý.<p>

(13:56)  
><em>5?<em>

(13:58)  
>Musel jsem je ochutnat!<p>

(14:02)  
><em>Ano, ale 5?<em>

(14:04)  
>Musel jsem si být jistý. Abych vás náhodou neotrávil. Tebe a personál.<p>

(14:11)  
><em>Oni taky dostali košíčky?<em>

(14:12)  
>Ano.<p>

(14:15)  
><em>Najednou se necítím tak výjimečně.<em>

(14:15)  
>Tvůj byl extra speciální! A jsou to tvoji lidi od kafe, zaslouží si to.<p>

(14:17)  
><em>Extra speciální „<em>_obyčejný, nakřivo upečený košíček"?_

(14:22)  
>Hele! Říkal jsi, že byl výbornej!<p>

(14:24)  
><em>To byl. Všimnul sis tam těch uvozovek?<em>  
>(14:46)<br>_Vydíral jsi moje kafový lidi?_

(15:01)  
>Vydíráním bych to zrovna nenazýval. I když, neexistuje nic spolehlivějšího, než napečený sladkosti, když si chceš někoho získat.<br>(15:02)  
>Myslím, že si mě docela oblíbili.<br>(15:02)  
>A sblížili jsme se.<br>(15:04)  
>A tím „my" myslím mě a Rachel.<br>(15:04)  
>Holky mě milujou.<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Tak to máš dobrý.<em>  
>(15:10)<br>_Asi, nejspíš._

(15:15)  
>Vycvičil sis ji dobře. Nebo umíš dobře vyhrožovat. Tipuju to spíš na to druhý.<br>(15:16)  
>Uzavřeli jsme dohodu.<p>

(15:18)  
><em>Dohodu?<em>

(15:20)  
>Že ti nebude vyprávět o mně, když jí zabráníš, aby přede mnou mluvila o tobě.<p>

(15:26)  
><em>Čistě teoreticky, kdyby tohle všechno byla pravda, tak jak by se ti toho povedlo dosáhnout?<em>

(15:28)  
>Košíčky, Kurte, košíčky. Nikdy nepodceňuj moc košíčků a okouzlujícího úsměvu.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>A to mluvíš o svém úsměvu?<em>

(15:47)  
>Možná.<br>(15:48)  
>Vlastně, 100% ano.<p>

(15:51)  
><em>Znova mi připomeň, proč že tě zadarmo zásobuju kafem?<em>

(15:53)  
>Protože jsem mávnutím kouzelného proutku vniknul do tvého života a ty si ho najednou beze mě nedokážeš představit?<p>

(15:55)  
><em>Zajisté.<em>  
>(15:56)<br>_Proč se mi vždycky vymstí, když jsem na tebe milej?_

(16:02)  
>Vůbec nevím, o čem tady mluvíš.<p>

(18:14)  
><em>Proč si myslíš, že o mně něco ví?<em>

(18:33)  
>Prosím tě.<p>

(18:34)  
><em>Co?<em>

(18:36)  
>Duhoví jednorožci, pamatuješ?<p>

(18:55)  
><em>Vsadil bych, že jsi měl akorát něco na obličeji.<em>

(18:56)  
>Jo, můj okouzlující úsměv.<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Už ani nevím, co ti na to mám napsat.<em>

(19:04)  
>Protože jsi pod vlivem kouzla!<p>

(19:05)  
><em>Pochopil jsi, že tě nevidím, Blaine?<em>

(19:08)  
>Ale můžeš to cítit.<p>

(19:11)  
><em>Někdy si říkám, jak je možný, že někdo tak praštěnej jako ty vůbec existuje.<em>

(19:14)  
>Jsem záhadné, magické stvoření.<p>

.

**Pátek 12. prosince (9:45)**  
><em>Máš rád noční procházky?<em>

(10:04)  
>Ehm… jasně?<p>

(10:11)  
><em>Tak po tobě chci, aby ses šel dneska po sedmé projít po Brooklynu. Až bude tma.<em>

(10:13)  
>Kurte. Už jsme o tom mluvili. Nemám slabost pro sériový vrahy! Někteří lidé možná ano, ale já k nim nepatřím.<p>

(10:15)  
><em>Vážně s tím znovu začínáme? Slibuju, že se ti to bude líbit a že tam bude kolem spousta lidí. Bude to naprosto bezpečné.<em>

(10:17)  
>Jasně.<p>

(10:20)  
><em>Oklamal jsem tě snad někdy?<em>

(10:21)  
>Ne.<br>(10:22)  
>Ještě ne.<p>

(10:34)  
><em>Ignoruju tu poslední část.<em>  
>(10:55)<br>_Procházka ti začíná mezi 10. a 13. třídou od 82. do 86. ulice. _

(10:57)  
>To je až podezřele konkrétní.<p>

(11:00)  
><em>Samozřejmě, že je to konkrétní. Nechci, aby ses jen tak potloukal v noci po Brooklynu. Co by to pak bylo za misi? <em>

(11:02)  
>Takže teď mám mise i já?<p>

(11:03)  
><em>Ano.<em>  
>(11:05)<br>_Takže, chci po tobě, abys tam zašel během dneška nebo zítřka. A nezapomeň, až po sedmé. Ale rozhodně ne později než po desáté._  
>(11:07)<br>_A chci, abys mi poslal fotku toho, co se ti tam nejvíc líbilo.  
><em>

(11:10)  
>Ty tomu říkáš mise a já sebevražda.<p>

(11:12)  
><em>Zase to zbytečně dramatizuješ.<em>

(11:15)  
>A ty tam zase máš moc „chci" na to, jak pořád prohlašuješ to svoje „myslím to s tebou dobře".<p>

(11:16)  
><em>Ani nevíš, co je pro tebe dobrý.<em>

_._

(21:34)  
>No doprdele.<p>

(21:45)  
><em>?<em>

(21:46)  
>Promiň.<p>

(21:46)  
><em>Za co?<em>

(21:47)  
>Že jsem o tobě pochyboval.<p>

(21:49)  
><em>Šel jsi tam a líbilo se ti to, já to věděl. Přiznej to!<em>

(21:51)  
>Přiznat co?<p>

(21:51)  
><em>Prostě to přiznej.<em>

(21:53)  
>Co?<p>

(21:53)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(21:55)  
>Dobře, dobře, bylo to milý. Sice chvílemi trošku přehnaný, ale líbilo se mi to.<br>(21:56)  
>Kam na to chodíš?<br>(21:57)  
>Máš doma knížku "101 zaručených tipů, jak si zamilovat vánoce"?<p>

(22:01)  
><em>Ne. Ale mám knížku „101 způsobů, jak si Blaine zamiluje vánoce". Koupil jsem ji společně s "100 způsobů, jak přimět Blainea milovat úterky". 2 za cenu 1!<em>

(22:04)  
>A o mně pořád tvrdíš, že jsem šílenej.<p>

(22:05)  
><em>Protože to je pravda.<em>

(22:08)  
>Tak hlavně, že ty tomu věříš.<br>(22:12)  
>Jo a<p>

pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/000051qp

(22:15)  
><em>Ten se ti líbil nejvíc?<em>

(22:17)  
>Ano.<p>

(22:18)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(22:20)  
>Vypadalo to jako opravdickej domov.<p>

(22:20)  
><em>Všechny jsou tam opravdický.<em>

(22:24)  
>Já vím, ale tenhle nevypadal tak uměle a přeplácaně. Působil tak přívětivě, jako že se v něm opravdu žije.<br>(22:25)  
>Nesnažili se, aby to bylo perfektní a to z něj udělalo to, že perfektní je.<br>(23:01)  
>Špatná odpověď?<p>

(23:03)  
><em>Ne. Perfektní odpověď.<em>

_._

**Sobota 13. prosince (16:05)**  
>Viděl jsi všechen ten sníh?<p>

(16:23)  
><em>To se teď bavíme o počasí?<em>

(16:25)  
>Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit. A neměl jsem o čem. Takže mluvím o tomhle.<p>

(16:27)  
><em>To je... krásně upřímný, asi nejspíš.<em>

(16:34)  
>Vlastně, ležel jsi někdy jen tak na posteli a zíral do stropu?<p>

(16:35)  
><em>To právě teď děláš?<em>

(16:36)  
>Ano.<p>

(16:36)  
><em>Jsi v pořádku?<em>

(16:38)  
>Jo, akorát si užívám línou sobotu.<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Jestli teď ležíš v posteli, proč ti vůbec sejde na sněhu?<em>

(16:42)  
>Jak jsem řekl, jenom jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit.<p>

(16:43)  
><em>Chápu.<em>  
>(16:44)<br>_Jsem polichocen._  
>(16:45)<br>_Ale řekl jsi, že nemáš o čem mluvit, takže, o čem budeme mluvit?_

(16:47)  
>Řekneš mi o mém dalším úkolu.<p>

(16:48)  
><em>To tedy neřeknu.<em>

(16:48)  
>Kurte.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>Nikdy.<em>

(16:49)  
>Prosím.<p>

(16:52)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(16:55)  
>Fajn. Prostě tady zůstanu ležet a budu zírat na strop. A budu nešťastnej. Tohle chceš? Chceš, abych byl nešťastnej?<p>

(16:59)  
><em>1) Ty jsi říkal, že máš línou sobotu, takže se vůbec nepokoušej hodit to na mě. 2) Počkej a uvidíš. Dělám to, aby ses cítil líp, a ty to víš. Navíc to, že to vždycky bylo překvapení je jeden z důvodů, proč jsou tak dobrý.<em>

(18:01)  
>Nelíbí se mi, že to, cos napsal, dává smysl.<p>

.

**Neděle 14. prosince (10:02)**  
>Kurte.<br>(10:03)  
>Kurte!<br>(10:08)  
>Kurte. Jsi vzhůru?<p>

(10:10)  
><em>Ano.<em>  
>(10:11)<br>_Už ano._

(10:12)  
>Dneska jsem se v parku s někým skamarádil!<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Blaine.<em>  
>(10:14)<br>_Blaine, zlatíčko, je ti 5._

(10:17)  
>Chceš ho vidět? Chceš?<br>(10:18)  
>Vím, že chceš.<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00006dak

(10:20)  
><em>Zrovna, když jsem chtěl být otrávenej z toho, žes mě vzbudil a choval se jak nepříčetný, rozdováděný štěně, zatímco jediný, po čem prahnu je ranní káva, tak uděláš něco jako tohle.<em>

(10:22)  
>Něco jako co?<p>

(10:24)  
><em>Jako *tohle*.<em>

(10:25)  
>Jen to pěkně pojmenuj.<p>

(10:27)  
><em>Jsem si jistej, že tys ho pojmenoval.<em>

(10:27)  
>Watson.<p>

(10:30)  
><em>Watson. Tys pojmenoval veverku Watson.<em>

(10:31)  
>Ano!<p>

(10:32)  
><em>Vzal sis ho sebou domů?<em>

(10:33)  
>Ne. Je to volná duše. Nemůže být spoutána…<p>

(10:36)  
><em>A co na tvého nového kamaráda říkal Bradshaw? Nehoní náhodou veverky?<em>

(10:38)  
>Ne. Ví moc dobře, že si nemá začínat s veverčí mafií.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>Někdy, někdy prostě….<em>

(10:46)  
>Já vím, Kurte. Já vím. Někdy taky nevím, jak svojí neodolatelnost zvládnout. :D<p>

(10:48)  
><em>Takhle jsem to úplně nazvat nechtěl.<em>

(10:49)  
>Prosím tě. Takhle přesně jsi to nazvat chtěl.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaineova procházka, pokud by vás zajímala. en(.)wikipedia(.)orgwiki/Dyker_Heights,_Brooklyn#Christmas

Plus, košíček je můj překlad pro cupcake (jestli nevíte, jak vypadají, zadejte si je do google obrázků, vyjede vám toho spousta…). Pokud jim říkáte nějak jinak, podělte se o to v komentářích, prosím.


	8. kapitola 8

**V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-8 ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Úterý 16. Prosince (15:45)<strong>  
>Úterý. Úterky už nejsou, co bývaly, Kurte.<p>

(15:59)  
><em>...Co s těmihle novými úterky?<em>

(16:01)  
>Je to hloupý.<p>

(16:05)  
><em>Co je?<em>

(16:06)  
>Vědět, že na mě někde čeká hrnek kafe mě skoro donutí zapomenout, že vlastně úterky nesnáším. To je hloupý.<p>

(16:09)  
><em>Skoro?<em>

(16:11)  
>Tak existují problémy, co ani káva nevyřeší.<br>(16:13)  
>Ale káva – to je jako objetí schované v hrníčku a pokud tě někdo objímá, tak je vždycky všechno lepší, nemyslíš?<p>

(16:15)  
><em>Počkej. Neříká se to náhodou o čaji?<em>

(16:20)  
>Čaj si dávám, když jsem nemocnej.<p>

(16:23)  
><em>A nemocný lidi nepotřebujou obejmout?<em>

(16:24)  
>To je jiný objetí.<p>

(16:26)  
><em>Takže, káva je…?<em>

(16:29)  
>Káva je všechno, co je na tomhle světě dobrý.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>Páni. Ty máš to svoje kafe vážně rád.<em>

(16:33)  
>Přijde ti?<p>

.

**Středa 17. prosince (17:23)**  
><em>Je čas.<em>

(17:45)  
>Na?<p>

(17:47)  
><em>Přírodovědné muzeum. Kdykoliv se ti to bude hodit, ale nejlépe tenhle týden. Jinak bys mohl zhatit moje plány.<em>

(17:47)  
>Plány.<br>(17:48)  
>Takže my máme odteď plány?<p>

(17:50)  
><em>Ano. Beru to naprosto vážně.<em>

(17:51)  
>Moje mise jsou braný naprosto vážně.<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Správně.<em>

(17:59)  
>Takže, co je tak speciálního na APM?<br>(17:00)  
>Tedy, když pomineme to zřejmý.<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Blaine, prosím.<em>  
>(18:06)<br>_Lístek budeš mít v pokladně. Vědí, že tam přijdeš. A dají ti další instrukce._

(18:08)  
>Kurte.<br>(18:10)  
>Vážně, Kurte. To máš kamarády všude, nebo jenom umíš dobře tahat za nitky?<p>

(18:11)  
><em>Moje metody ponechám zahalené tajemstvím.<em>

(18:13)  
>Zajisté.<br>(18:18)  
>Jak dlouho to bude trvat? Myslím ta mise.<p>

(18:20)  
><em>To záleží na tobě. Může to být na pět minut, může to být na celý den.<em>  
>(18:21)<br>_I když, mám pro tebe připraveno pár drobných úkolů na splnění._

(18:25)  
>Jak úkolů? Tohle má být celý pro mě, ne?<p>

(18:27)  
><em>A taky je. Což neznamená, že si to nemůžeš odpracovat.<em>

(18:28)  
>Zase nějaký novoty.<p>

(18:30)  
><em>Věř mi. Bude se ti to líbit, tím jsem si naprosto jistý.<em>

(18:31)  
>Dobře.<br>(18:45)  
>Co mám za úkol?<p>

(18:48)  
><em>To se dozvíš, až tam budeš.<em>

(18:48)  
>To jsem přesně čekal.<p>

.

**Čtvrtek 18. prosince (14:05)**  
><em>Právě sedím na mé poslední nudné čtvrteční přednášce.<em>

(14:06)  
>Pro tenhle rok?<p>

(14:06)  
><em>Ano. A bude ještě nudnější, protože už mám po zkoušce. Proč tu teda musím trčet?<em>

(14:07)  
>Tak se na ni vykašli, ne?<p>

(14:08)  
><em>Blaine. Když jsem se o tom v říjnu zmínil poprvé, tak jsi mi nakázal, abych dával pozor. A teď mě nabádáš, abych na ni nešel? Jsem v šoku. Vůbec tě nepoznávám.<em>

(14:09)  
>Možná na mě máš špatný vliv. Anebo na tom prostě už nesejde, protože už z ní máš zkoušku.<p>

(14:10)  
><em>Obojí.<em>  
>(14:10)<br>_Nemůžu teď prostě odejít._

(14:11)  
>Už ta přednáška začala?<p>

(14:11)  
><em>Ne, ale už tu sedím.<em>

(14:11)  
>A učitel?<p>

(14:12)  
><em>Ještě nedorazil.<em>

(14:12)  
>Tak rychle pryč! Šup!<p>

(14:13)  
><em>Blaine!<em>

(14:13)  
>Udělej to!<p>

(14:14)  
><em>A pak co?<em>

(14:14)  
>A pak můžeš jít dělat cokoliv pěkného, co se ti jenom zachce.<br>(14:15)  
>Vsadím se, že zkoušky tě musí ničit stejně jako mě.<p>

(14:16)  
><em>Jestli z toho budu mít malér, tak to svedu na tebe.<em>

(14:16)  
>Nebuď směšnej. Co by se tak mohlo stát?<p>

(14:17)  
><em>Dobře. Dobře. Udělám to.<em>

(14:19)  
>Ano! :)<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Děláš, jak kdybys to byl ty, co právě získal volný odpoledne.<em>

(14:23)  
>Intenzivně to s tebou prožívám.<br>(14:25)  
>Vlastně, nemohl by ses po cestě zastavit na hamburger a detailně mi celý ten chuťový zážitek popsat? Děkuji.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Zapomeň.<em>

(14:28)  
>Pizza?<p>

(14:29)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(14:30)  
>Hranolky?<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Jseš nechutnej.<em>  
>(14:41)<br>_Počkej, tohle je tvoje představa o pěkném volném odpoledni?_

(14:44)  
>Co je na tom špatnýho? Jídlo, Kurte. Úžasný jídlo.<p>

(14:46)  
><em>Zníš přesně jako můj bratr.<em>

(14:49)  
>Ale, tak my máme bratra?<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Ano. A věř mi, nechceš znít jako on.<em>  
>(14:55)<br>_Právě se tváříš jako nakopnutý štěně, že je to tak?_

(14:56)  
>Ne?<br>(14:58)  
>Jak jsi to věděl?<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Mám tě prokouknutýho.<em>

(15:01)  
>Prosímtě. A teď honem na ten hambáč.<p>

(15:04)  
><em>Někdy si vážně přeju, abych znal tvoje příjmení, protože ve chvílích jako je tahle si prostě nezasloužíš být nazýván křestním jménem.<em>

(15:06)  
>Méně psaní, více hamburgerů.<p>

(15:09)  
><em>Sbohem, B! Už si s tebou nemůžu dál povídat, protože se bojím o nepoškozenost svého mozku. (B tu znamená blázen, barbar, bídák, blbeček... Nebo Bush. Jako George W. Vyber si.<em>

(15:11)  
>Zbožňuju, když začneš být kreativní.<br>(15:13)  
>Ale myslím, že tím B jsi myslel bejby. Jsem si 100% jistej.<p>

(15:15)  
><em>Ano, protože ti je pět.<em>

(15:17)  
>Prosím. 5 a půl.<p>

.

(17:34)  
>Co jsi nakonec podniknul?<p>

(17:45)  
><em>Zašel jsem na kafe.<em>

(17:47)  
>Ha! Vidíš! Všechno, co je na tomhle světě dobrý.<p>

.

**Sobota 20. prosince (12:01)**  
>Je tu fronta.<p>

(12:05)  
><em>Co?<em>

(12:06)  
>V muzeu. Je tu fronta.<p>

(12:06)  
><em>Co prosím?<em>  
>(12:07)<br>_Počkej. Budu to mít v přímém přenosu?_

(12:08)  
>Možná.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>To je poprvé.<em>

(12:11)  
>Možná to dělám proto, že to je poprvé, co musím čekat.<p>

(12:11)  
><em>A to napětí tě zabíjí.<em>

(12:12)  
>Upřímně, ano.<p>

(12:13)  
><em>Tohle je úplně skvělý!<em>

(12:13)  
>Uvidíme. Právě vcházím dovnitř.<br>(12:18)  
>Bude to jako hon za pokladem?<p>

(12:20)  
><em>Ne tak úplně, jenom se prostě trochu víc projdeš.<em>

(12:21)  
>Je to tvoje písmo?<p>

(12:23)  
><em>Jasně, že je.<em>

(12:23)  
>Ha.<p>

(12:24)  
><em>Co?<em>

(12:27)  
>Nesměj se mi, ale najednou mi připadáš o moc víc skutečnější.<p>

(12:28)  
><em>Jsem naprosto skutečnej, Blaine.<em>

(12:30)  
>Já vím.<br>(12:31)  
>Dobře. První zastávka: savci severní Ameriky. Proč?<p>

(12:34)  
><em>Co se píše na papírku?<em>

(12:36)  
>Stojí na něm, že bych měl navštívit své přátele.<br>(12:45)  
>...veverky, Kurte? To je dost morbidní.<p>

(12:48)  
><em>Co? Proč?<em>

(12:50)  
>Jsou mrtvý.<p>

(12:51)  
><em>Ale budou tam zvěčněný už napořád. Jako by byly nesmrtelný.<em>

(12:55)  
>Dobře, asi to nebude to nejhorší, co se může takové veverce přihodit. Zítra se na to zeptám Watsona, co si o tom myslí.<br>(13:11)  
>Druhá zastávka: Milsteinova hala oceánského života, protože "je to jedno z mých nejoblíbenějších míst v New Yorku." Vážně?<p>

(13:13)  
><em>Ano.<em>  
>(13:14)<br>_Doporučuji ti sednout si tam, nebo ještě lépe lehnout a koukat se nahoru._

(13:17)  
>To tě nechají?<p>

(13:20)  
><em>Jasně. Děti to tam dělají neustále.<em>

(13:22)  
>A ty?<p>

(13:23)  
><em>A já.<em>  
>(13:24)<br>_Ne vážně, udělej to._

(13:27)  
>Dobře.<br>(13:30)  
>To je hezký. Chápu, co na tom vidíš.<br>(13:33)  
>Uklidňuje to.<br>(13:45)  
>Tyjo, mohl bych tu ležet celý den.<br>(13:54)  
>Kdy že tu zavírají?<p>

(13:59)  
><em>I když mám z tohohle vážně radost, pořád před sebou máš ještě jednu zastávku.<em>

(14:03)  
>Hhhmmm. Ještě chviličku.<p>

(14:05)  
><em>To si teď ze mě utahuješ?<em>

(14:09)  
>Ne! Přísahám, tohle je jak terapie.<br>(14:13)  
>Jakto, že jsem o tom nevěděl?<p>

(14:15)  
><em>Takže nemáš za co, hádám?<br>_

(14:16)  
>Děkuju.<p>

(14:33)  
><em>Pořád jsi tam?<em>

(14:35)  
>...ano?<p>

(14:36)  
><em>A opravdu ležíš na zemi?<em>

(14:36)  
>Ano.<p>

(14:37)  
><em>Celou tu dobu?<em>

(14:38)  
>Ano.<p>

(14:38)  
><em>Zavírají v šest, abys věděl.<em>

(14:40)  
>Já vím.<br>(14:42)  
>Pamatuješ, jak jsem říkal, že koukám na strop?<p>

(14:44)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(14:47)  
>Tohle je to samý, jenom mnohem lepší.<br>(14:52)  
>Dobře. Zvedám se. Mám na to.<br>(14:54)  
>Hlavní galerie, jsem ti v patách.<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Tohle je vánoční část celé mise.<em>

(14:59)  
>Jo… jo, to vidím.<br>(15:01)  
>Sakra.<br>(15:03)  
>Kam na tohle chodíš, Kurte?<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Ten strom jsem tam nepřinesl já.<em>

(15:06)  
>Stejně.<br>(15:09)  
>Můžu už otevřít tu druhou obálku?<p>

(15:10)  
><em>Ano, do toho.<em>

(15:12)  
>Právě jsem se začal smát nahlas. Lidi po mě koukají.<br>(15:13)  
>Nejsem si jistej, jestli tohle umím.<p>

(15:15)  
><em>Jsou tam lidi, co ti pomůžou.<em>

(15:18)  
>Ale dělají to tu hlavně děti!<p>

(15:19)  
><em>A tobě je pět. To zvládneš.<em>  
>(15:19)<br>_Promiň, 5 a půl._

(15:22)  
>Má to být něco konkrétního?<p>

(15:25)  
><em>Cokoli se ti zachce. Hlavně mi nezapomeň poslat fotku!<em>

(15:33)  
>Těm dětem to jde mnohem líp než mně, sakra.<br>(15:38)  
>Vedle mě sedí jedna úžasně talentovaná holčička. Mohl bych ukrást to její a vydávat to za své.<br>(15:42)  
>A teď si mě významně prohlíží.<br>(15:43)  
>Sakra, můj plán je prozrazen.<p>

(15:45)  
><em>No tak.<em>

(15:46)  
>Tohle je můj 4. pokus…<br>(15:50)  
>5.<br>(15:55)  
>6.<br>(16:03)  
>ANO!<br>(16:07)  
>Dobře, přiznávám, že jsem měl pomocníka. Ale jsem na to pyšnej. Takže nechci slyšet žádný posměšky.<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00007ay4

(16:09)  
><em>Tomu bych se nemohl nikdy vysmát! Jsem ohromen!<em>

(16:11)  
>Mohl by to být Bradshaw. Potom, co se přejedl.<p>

(16:12)  
><em>Nebo potom co se vyválel v trávě, namísto ve sněhu.<em>

(16:14)  
>Ve trávě se neválí. Není to ono.<br>(16:21)  
>Kurte?<p>

(16:22)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(16:24)  
>Tahle byla moje nejoblíbenější.<p>

(16:27)  
><em>Tvoje nejoblíbenější mise?<em>

(16:28)  
>Ano.<p>

(16:30)  
><em>To jsem rád.<em>  
>(16:30)<br>_Ale doufám, že ani ty další nezklamou._

(16:33)  
>Nikdy. Sem s nimi!<p>

(16:35)  
><em>S tím počítej. :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Milsteinova hala oceánského života<br>** pics(.)livejournal.()com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00008fdb**  
><strong>

**Origami vánoční strom / Hlavní galerie  
><strong> pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/00009ta4  
><strong><br>**


	9. kapitola 9

**Neděle 21. prosince (8:30)**  
>Kurte?<p>

(8:45)  
><em>Dobré ráno, Blaine.<em>

(8:46)  
>Ahoj. :)<p>

(8:48)  
><em>Je vážně brzo.<em>

(8:50)  
>Vážně?<br>(8:51)  
>Možná jo. V neděli s Bradshawem rádi chodíme do Central Parku brzo. Já mám rád jaký je tu klid a on čerstvý sníh.<br>(8:53)  
>Takže… chtěl jsem ti něco říct. Ne, počkej. Vzbudil jsem tě?<p>

(8:55)  
><em>To je v pořádku.<em>

(8:56)  
>Vzbudil, že jo?<p>

(8:59)  
><em>Ne tak úplně, ne. <em>  
>(8:59)<br>_Co jsi mi chtěl říct?_

(9:01)  
>Jenom... Vážně si nemyslím, že včerejšek může něco překonat. Možná bys s tím měl přestat, protože nic lepšího už vymyslet nejde.<p>

(9:02)  
><em>Proč bych chtěl překonávat svoje vlastní mise?<em>  
>(9:03)<br>_Chceš, abych přestal?_

(9:05)  
>Ne. Nikdy.<br>(9:07)  
>Ale možná jsem trochu přemýšlel nad tím, že tohle skončí s vánocemi, a pokud to má skončit, tak pro<p>

ne právě touhle dokonalou sobotou?

(9:09)  
><em>Kdo říká, že to musí skončit?<em>

(9:10)  
>Tak, bylo to celé o tom, abych začal mít rád vánoce, ne?<p>

(9:11)  
><em>Takhle to nezačalo.<em>  
>(9:12)<br>_Vezmi si třeba tu kávu – vždycky tu pro tebe bude káva._

(9:14)  
>'Vždycky'. Měl bys být s těmi slovy opatrnější. ;)<p>

(9:14)  
><em>Já jsem.<em>

(9:16)  
>Dobře, skvěle. Protože pro kafe se místo v mém životě vždycky najde.<br>(9:19)  
>Jsi pořád v New Yorku?<p>

(9:20)  
><em>Ano, ale zítra odlétám.<em>  
>(9:21)<br>_A ty pořád zůstáváš?_

(9:21)  
>Ano.<p>

(9:22)  
><em>A to… Chci říct… Co máš na vánoce v plánu?<em>

(9:25)  
>Jestli budu sám? Ne.<br>(9:25)  
>Na Štědrý večer jdu na večeři ke kamarádovi.<p>

(9:26)  
><em>A potom?<em>

(9:29)  
>A ráno se pak půjdu projít se psem. Až dorazím domů a dostatečně se zahřeju, tak si rozbalím dárky, co mi rodiče nezapomněli poslat. Budu sedět před mým neexistujícím krbem, číst knížku a popíjet čaj. (Ano, opravdu piju čaj.) A pak půjdu se psem znovu, protože pan Donovan (ten soused) by už opravdu neměl chodit ve sněhu a „Pořád zapomínáš, že mi nohy neslouží, jak mají a mám špatný záda, Blaine Theodore a ve srovnání se mnou ti teče mlíko po bradě." A pak půjdu do postele.<p>

(9:31)  
><em>Blaine Theodore?<em>

(9:32)  
>Od prvního okamžiku vyžadoval, abych mu prozradil svoje prostřední jméno, a od té doby mi jinak neřekne. Snažil jsem se ho zastavit, ale je moc paličatej na to, aby s tím přestal.<p>

(9:33)  
><em>Mmh.<em>  
>(9:33)<br>_Blaine?_

(9:34)  
>Ano?<p>

(9:35)  
><em>Rozveselil jsem tě aspoň trochu?<em>  
>(9:36)<br>_Možná to ode mě bylo naivní, myslet si, že bych svýma malichernýma misema mohl něco změnit._

(9:37)  
>Ale ne. Takhle nad tím nepřemýšlej. Nikdy. Byl jsi úžasnej.<br>(9:37)  
>Jsi úžasnej.<p>

(9:38)  
><em>Ale?<em>

(9:40)  
>Možná mám jenom jeden z těch dnů.<p>

(9:41)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(9:41)  
>Vážně.<p>

(9:42)  
><em>Blaaaaaine. Nekrm mě tu hovadinama.<em>

(9:44)  
>Kurte. Kurte! Ty jsi řekl 'hovadina'.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>To řekl.<em>

(9:47)  
>Dobře. Možná, když jsem včera dorazil domů, tak tu na mě čekaly dárky od rodičů.<p>

(9:48)  
><em>A?<em>

(9:48)  
>A možná jsem si přece jenom myslel, že by to letos mohlo být jinak.<p>

(9:49)  
><em>Poslouchám.<em>

(9:51)  
>No, když už mám všechny dárky, tak se asi nedočkám překvapivé návštěvy, že ne? A jsem pitomej, že jsem si myslel, že by se to vůbec mohlo stát, že by to jednou mohlo být jinak. Tak pitomej.<br>(9:53)  
>Sakra, promiň, je nedělní ráno a já ti chtěl jenom napsat, jak moc jsem si včerejšek užil, a podívej, co všechno ze mě vypadlo.<p>

(9:54)  
><em>To nic. Vzpomínáš, jak jsem ti říkal, že mi můžeš říct cokoliv, co chceš?<em>

(9:55)  
>'Cokoliv'. Opět tak lehkovážný výběr slov.<p>

(9:56)  
><em>Nic neberu na lehkou váhu.<em>

(9:57)  
>Dobře.<br>(9:58)  
>Už tě dál nebudu otravovat. Moje nedělní káva na mě čeká.<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Blaine. Nechtěj mě zase naštvat!<em>

(10:01)  
>Co? Proč?<p>

(10:03)  
><em>Nikdy mě neotravuješ.<em>

(10:05)  
>Dobře.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>A teď už běž, než bude Bradshaw otrávenej z toho, jak dlouho musí čekat na svojí kávu!<em>

(10:09)  
>Ano, pane.<p>

...

(10:45)  
><strong>Hádej, kdo sem právě přišel?<strong>

(10:47)  
><em>Santa?<em>

(10:48)  
><strong>Měl bys pohnout tou svojí roztomilou prdelkou a přijít sem!<strong>

(10:48)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(10:50)  
><strong>Je tady.<strong>

(10:51)  
><em>Kdo? Santa? Ale já už jsem svůj dopis s přáními odeslal.<em>

(10:53)  
><strong>Fakt vtipný. Ty víš kdo.<strong>

(10:55)  
><em>Ne, Rachel. To vážně nevím.<em>

(10:56)  
><strong>Osamělý chlapec. Tvůj záhadný pisatel. Ten, o kterém nemluvíme. Nikdy nemluvíme, leda bych chtěla, abys na mě byl protivnej. Tvůj Blaine.<strong>

(10:59)  
><em>On není můj Blaine. Tak s tím přestaň.<em>  
>(10:59)<br>_Počkej… co tam dělá?_

(11:02)  
><strong>Dal si kafe. Co dalšího? ;)<strong>

(11:04)  
><em>Ale je neděle.<em>

(11:05)  
><strong>Hádám, že taky umí být spontánní.<strong>

(11:06)  
><em>Měla by ses soustředit na práci.<em>

(11:06)  
><strong>A ty bys sem měl přijít, podívat se na mě. Dělat mi společnost. Bagely máme dneska obzvlášť vypečené.<strong>

(11:08)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:09)  
><strong>V klidu, nic mu neřeknu. Máme dohodu.<strong>

(11:10)  
><em>Ano, a já vím přesně, jak moc dobře ti jde držet tu tvojí pusu zavřenou.<em>  
>(11:12)<br>_Stejně už mám naplánovaný oběd._

(11:13)  
><strong>S Ethanem?<strong>

(11:14)  
><em>Ano, s Ethanem.<em>

(11:17)  
><strong>Fajn.<strong>  
>(11:25)<br>**Neřekl jsi mi, že má psa. Nebo přítele.**

(11:25)  
><em>On nemá přítele.<em>

(11:26)  
><strong>Jseš si jistej?<strong>

(11:27)  
><em>Ano. Proč?<em>

(11:29)  
><strong>Nesedí tu sám.<strong>  
>(11:30)<br>**Pověz, co to s tebou dělá, Kurte?**

(11:30)  
><em>Tolik k té dohodě, co jsi s ním uzavřela.<em>

(11:31)  
><strong>Kurte.<strong>

(11:33)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:34)  
><strong>Kurte.<strong>

(11:34)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(11:35)  
><strong>Dobře, dobře. Běž si na ten svůj pitomej oběd. Ale s tímhle jsme neskončili.<strong>

(11:37)  
><em>Taky tě miluju, Rachel.<em>

(11:43)  
><strong>Je roztomilej.<strong>

(11:44)  
><em>Kdo?<em>

(11:45)  
><strong>Ten druhej kluk.<strong>

(11:47)  
><em>Pro krista… přestaň s tím už.<em>

(11:48)  
><strong>Užij si svůj oběd, Kurte! :)<strong>

**...**

(14:45)  
>Vím, že to je narychlo, ale zvládneš se zastavit v kavárně ještě předtím, než zítra odjedeš?<p>

(14:59)  
><em>Proč?<em>

(15:01)  
>Protože jsem tam pro tebe něco malého nechal a chtěl bych, abys to dostal ještě před vánoci.<p>

(15:05)  
><em>Není to vánoční dárek, že ne? Protože to jsi opravdu nemusel.<em>

(15:06)  
>Není to dárek. Jenom… něco maličkého. Taková hloupost, vážně.<p>

(15:08)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

_..._

(15:16)  
><em>Mohla bys mi přinést to, co tam u tebe nechal dneska večer domů?<em>

(15:19)  
><strong>Kdo u mě co nechal?<strong>

(15:21)  
><em>Rachel, no tak.<em>

(15:23)  
><strong>Proč se nezvedneš a nestavíš se tu pro to sám?<strong>

(15:25)  
><em>Pořád tam je?<br>_

(15:28)  
><strong>Záhadný Blaine? Samozřejmě, že už ne.<strong>

(15:30)  
><em>Mohla bys to prosím přinést domů? Právě si balím.<em>

(15:32)  
><strong>Jenom proto, že jsou vánoce.<strong>

**...**

(18:33pm)  
><em>Nikdy ses mi nepochlubil, že umíš skládat origami veverky!<em>

(18:39)  
>Tenhle talent jsem objevil teprve nedávno. Mimo to, taky můžu mít nějaká tajemství. ;)<p>

(18:40)  
><em>Evidentně.<em>

(18:41)  
>Víš, že jsem měl pomoc.<p>

(18:43)  
><em>Ano.<em>  
>(18:44)<br>_Děkuju.  
><em>

(18:46)  
>Nemáš za co.<p>

...

**Pondělí 22. prosince (11:45)**  
>Nevím, jestli už nesedíš v letadle, ale příjemnou cestu domů! :)<p>

...

(14:30)  
><em>Právě jsem přistál. A bylo to tak příjemné, jak jenom takové cestování může být.<em>  
>(14:33)<br>_Jo a Blaine?_

(14:45)  
>Ano?<p>

(14:47)  
><em>Zítra, kolem 16:15 na Brooklynském mostě.<em>

(14:49)  
>A po čem tam mám koukat?<p>

(14:50)  
><em>Uvidíš světlo.<em>

(14:51)  
>Opravdu, nebo to byla metafora?<p>

(14:53)  
><em>Kdo ví?<em>

(14:55)  
>A jako obvykle, už se nemůžu dočkat.<p>

...

**Úterý 23. prosince (16:01)**  
>Jsem tu brzo a je mi zima.<p>

(16:06)  
><em>1) Proč jsi brzo? 2) Proč nemáš oblečeno něco pořádně teplýho?<em>

(16:08)  
>1) Protože. 2) Mám.<p>

(16:09)  
><em>Jak výřečnej.<em>

(16:11)  
>Je tu vážně zima, jasný. Špatně se pak píše.<p>

(16:13)  
><em>Mohl bys tancovat.<em>

(16:13)  
>Nebudu tancovat na Brooklynském mostě.<p>

(16:16)  
><em>Tvoje chyba.<em>

(16:19)  
>Kurte. Kurte, proč tady jsem?<p>

(16:21)  
><em>Jsi chytrej – přijď na to sám.<em>

(16:24)  
>Proč se vůbec… aha… dobře.<p>

(16:25)  
><em>Už to začalo?<em>

(16:26)  
>Myslím, že ano.<br>(16:30)  
>Dobře. Páni. Už chápu, proč jsi mě sem poslal. Je to nádherný.<br>(16:33)  
>Jak je možný, že je to tak nádherný?<p>

(16:35)  
><em>Jsem rád, že ti to tak přijde.<em>

(16:36)  
>Komu by nepřišlo?<p>

(16:38)  
><em>Lidem.<em>  
>(16:39)<br>_A doufám, že nejsi zklamaný. Vím, že jsi psal, že sobotu nic nepřebije, ale říkal jsem si, že ty jsi ten typ člověka, co dokáže ocenit takovéhle drobnosti.  
><em>

(16:40)  
>Děláš si srandu? Myslel jsem to vážně, když jsem psal, že je to nádherný.<br>(16:45)  
>Vím, že tyhle mise byly celé o vánocích, ale byly také o New Yorku. Někdy zapomínám, jak je tohle město překrásné a na důvody, proč jsem si život v něm vybral. A ty mi to připomínáš.<p>

(16:46)  
><em>Tak a teď vážně nevím, co na to mám říct...<em>

(16:47)  
>Nemusíš říkat vůbec nic.<br>(16:47)  
>Jenom mě tu nech stát a posílat ti všechen můj vděk.<p>

(16:49)  
><em>To by šlo.<em>  
>(16:50)<br>_Blaine?_

(16:51)  
>Ano?<p>

(16:51)  
><em>Veselé vánoce.<em>

(16:52)  
>Veselé vánoce i tobě, Kurte.<p>

* * *

><p>Na blogu jsou k vidění videa a fotografie toho, čím by Blaine tak uněšený: dorea(.)blog(.)cz1204/popletena-cisla-kapitola-9


	10. kapitola 10

****V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-10 ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Středa 24. prosince (9:33)<strong>  
><em>Tak jsem 'zatahal za pár nitek,' jak tomu říkáš a myslím, že tohle budeš zbožňovat.<br>_

(9:34)  
>Myslel jsem, že s vánočníma misema je už konec.<p>

(9:44)  
><em>To jsem si taky myslel. Ale 1) vánoce ještě zdaleka neskončily 2) tohle není tak úplně nová mise.<em>  
>(9:45)<br>_3) Dělám__, __co chci._

(9:46)  
>Ale budu já dělat to, co po mně chceš?<p>

(9:47)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(9:47)  
>Někdo si tu nezdravě věří.<p>

(9:50)  
><em>Blaine, nesnaž se tady. Půjdeš tam. Oba to moc dobře víme.<em>

(9:51)  
>Ignoruju tě.<br>(9:54)  
>Takže, o co jde?<p>

(9:55)  
><em>Protlačil jsem tě znova do APM. Na dnešek.<em>

(9:57)  
>Říkáš to, jak kdyby to byl nejžhavější klub na New Yorské scéně.<p>

(9:57)  
><em>Pšššš, jenom ti vyvolení o něm vědí.<em>

(9:59)  
>A můžu být celou dobu v tom oceánském sále?<p>

(9:59)  
><em>Určitě. Vlastně jsem ti to chtěl navrhnout.<em>

(10:01)  
>Proč vlastně?<p>

(10:01)  
><em>Proč jsem ti to chtěl navrhnout?<em>

(10:02)  
>Ne. Proč to zase děláš?<p>

(10:04)  
><em>No, Blaine Theodore, někdy tě *opravdu* poslouchám, víš?<em>

(10:04)  
>Věděl jsem, že jsem ti to neměl říkat. Věděl jsem to.<p>

(10:05)  
><em>Říkat mi co? :)<em>

(10:05)  
>A ani na tebe nemůžu být naštvanej.<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Říkal jsem ti to! Tak na co čekáš?<em>

(10:07)  
>Nemůžu.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Aha. Ale… proč? Měl jsem ti to říct dřív, že? Tak nějak mě to napadlo až dneska ráno, promiň.<em>

(10:08)  
>Ale ne, já půjdu. Ale právě teď na mně někdo spí.<p>

(10:12)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

(10:12)  
>Ale určitě půjdu hned, jak se vzbudí.<p>

(10:15)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

(10:16)  
>Ale možná se k němu jenom přitulím a už nikdy nevytáhnu paty z tohohle bytu. Venku je zima a on tak krásně hřeje.<p>

(10:19)  
><em>Dobře...<em>

(10:21)  
>Kurte?<p>

(10:22)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(10:24)  
>V klidu. ;)<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000c3es

(10:26)  
><em>Jsem v klidu.<em>

(10:27)  
>Mhm.<p>

(10:29)  
><em>Jsem.<em>

(10:30)  
>Jo, jasně.<p>

(10:32)  
><em>Co to s tebou dneska je?<em>

(10:33)  
>Nic. Vůbec nic.<p>

(10:40)  
><em>Počkej. To s tebou teď bydlí?<em>

(10:41)  
>Tak nějak.<p>

(10:43)  
><em>Jak to?<em>

(10:46)  
>Pan Donovan tvrdí, že mě má Bradshaw raději než jeho, ale upřímně si myslím, že mu už dělá potíže starat se o něj sám. A procházky obden už mu nestačí. Možná mu je 10 (Bradshawovi, ne sousedovi), ale opravdu se podle toho nechová.<p>

(10:48)  
><em>Pokud se zrovna nerozhodne zhroutit se na tobě.<em>

(10:49)  
>Tak pardon? Snažíš se tu naznačit, že vyčerpání je jeho jediný důvod?<p>

(10:49)  
><em>Možná.<em>

(10:51)  
>Pfffff. Jsem neskutečně pohodlnej a tulivej. To ze mě dělá to nejlepší místo na spaní.<p>

(10:51)  
><em>Dobře, to nedokážu posoudit.<em>

(10:52)  
>A jaká to je škoda.<p>

(10:55)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(10:56)  
>Promiň, já musel.<p>

(10:58)  
><em>Myslím, že ti někdo něco přilil do vaječňáku.<em>

(10:59)  
>Ještě není ani 12!<p>

(11:01)  
><em>Což ti nezabraňuje v tom, aby ses choval… ehm… tak jak se chováš.<em>

(11:04)  
>Kurte. Kurte, je 24. prosince a já se necítím naprosto mizerně. To je to nejlepší. A to myslím naprosto vážně.<p>

(11:05)  
><em>Sakra, ani na tebe nemůžu být naštvanej.<em>  
>(11:05)<br>_Rodina mě volá. Měj se pořád stejně dobře, prosím! Myslím to vážně. Ty a tvůj pes :)_

(11:09)  
>On není můj… aha, hádám, že už asi tak nějak je můj pes.<br>(11:09)  
>Ha.<br>(11:10)  
>Pane Bože, já mám psa.<p>

(12:33)  
><em>To ti došlo až *teď*?<em>

(12:35)  
>Asi mi to ještě nedošlo.<p>

(12:35)  
><em>Je to dobrý, nebo špatný pocit?<em>

(12:36)  
>Dobrý.<p>

(12:38)  
><em>Tak vidíš. Je to tvůj první vánoční dárek.<em>

(12:38)  
>V tom případě už jsem na cestě za svým druhým dárkem.<p>

(12:39)  
><em>Což je?<em>

(12:40)  
>Oceánský sál, přece!<p>

(12:41)  
><em>Tak v *tom* případě si to tam užij! A nezapomeň si lehnout na zem!<em>

(12:43)  
>To je snad jasný.<p>

...

(14:03)  
>pics(.)livejournal(.)comiknowitainteasy/pic/0000dyh1

(14:10)  
><em>To by bylo popravdě to, co by se mi teď hodilo.<em>  
>(14:11)<br>_I když mám svojí rodinu opravdu rád a rád se vracím domů na prázdniny… Občas je toho příliš. Nemyslím to špatně, ale opravdu je to někdy vyčerpávající._

(14:12)  
>Vždycky se můžeš zavřít u sebe v pokoji, na pět minut si lehnout a představit si to.<br>(14:13)  
>A můžeš si k tomu pustit to samé, co zrovna poslouchám.<p>

(14:14)  
><em>Hmmm. A co zrovna posloucháš?<em>

(14:15)  
>Jsem jenom na telefonu, tak ti můžu poslat jen youtube link, promiň.<br>(14:15)  
>www(.)youtube(.)comwatch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w  
>(14:16)<br>Ale můžeš si představovat, že ti to hraju já.

(14:17)  
><em>V muzeu?<em>

(14:17)  
>Ššššh, nešťourej se v tom.<p>

(14:18)  
><em>Počkej… ty umíš hrát na piano? Takhle?<em>

(14:18)  
>Jo.<p>

(14:18)  
><em>Přesně takhle?<em>

(14:19)  
>Ano. ;)<br>(14:19)  
>To je tak nějak to, co dělám.<p>

(14:20)  
><em>Hraješ na piano?<em>

(14:20)  
>Hudbu.<br>(14:20)  
>Asi jsem se o tom nikdy nezmínil.<p>

(14:21)  
><em>Ne. Ne, nezmínil.<em>  
>(14:21)<br>_To je hezký._

(14:22)  
>Co?<p>

(14:22)  
><em>Ležet tady.<em>

(14:23)  
>Opravdu si vybíráš svých 5 minut?<p>

(14:23)  
><em>Myslím, že to je 6 minut a 32 sekund.<em>

(14:24)  
>Tohle *je* hezký.<p>

(14:24)  
><em>Byl to tvůj nápad.<em>

(14:25)  
>Jo, někdy překvapuju sám sebe.<p>

(14:26)  
><em>Mě to nepřekvapuje vůbec.<em>

_..._

(14:36)  
><em>Mohla bys prosím přijít o den dřív a jednu mi vrazit?<em>

(14:38)  
><strong>Pro tebe cokoliv, ale proč?<strong>

(14:38)  
><em>Protože mám pocit, že se chystám udělat nějakou hloupost.<em>

(14:39)  
><strong>Jako co? Otevřít dřív všechny svoje dárky?<strong>

(14:39)  
><em>Ne.<em>  
>(14:41)<br>_Jako zavolat Blaineovi._

(14:41)  
><strong>!<strong>

(14:42)  
><em>...<em>

(14:43)  
><strong>Promiň. Chtěla jsem říct tohle: na co čekáš?<strong>

(14:43)  
><em>Rachel. No tak. Jsi jediná, s kým o tomhle můžu mluvit.<em>

(14:44)  
><strong>A vidíš, mluvíme o tom spolu.<strong>  
>(14:45)<br>**Takže předtím, než mu zavoláš, chceš abych ti řekla, jak vypadá? Protože myslím, že by mu nevadilo, kdybych v tomhle případě porušila naší dohodu.**

(14:46)  
><em>Dobře, zapomeň, že jsem ti kdy něco řekl.<em>

(14:46)  
><strong>Kurte.<strong>

(14:46)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(14:47)  
><strong>Kurte.<strong>

(14:47)  
><em>Rachel.<em>

(14:48)  
><strong>Zítra. Zítra si o tom promluvíme. Z očí do očí. Takže tě budu moct chytnout a pořádně s tebou zatřást.<strong>

(14:48)  
><em>Ne. Věř nebo ne, tohle mi docela pomohlo.<em>

(14:49)  
><strong>Takže mu zavoláš?<strong>

(14:49)  
><em>Ne.<em>  
>(14:50)<br>_Bude to těmi vánoci. Už z nich blbnu._

(14:51)  
><strong>Špatně. Je to přesně naopak.<strong>

(14:52)  
><em>Uvidíme se zítra, Rachel!<em>

(14:52)  
><strong>Mně nemůžeš utéct.<strong>

(14:53)  
><em>Neboj, na to už jsem dávno přišel.<em>

...

**Čtvrtek 25. prosince (1:32)**  
>Musím ti něco ukázat.<br>(1:33)  
>Vsadím se, že už dávno spíš, takže ti to tu nechám, aby ses na to mohl podívat ráno.<br>(1:34)  
>Nebo kdykoliv budeš chtít.<br>(1:35)  
>Kdykoliv, vážně.<p>

(1:35)  
><em>Jsem vzhůru.<em>

(1:36)  
>Aha, jasně. Ahoj.<p>

(1:37)  
><em>Ahoj.<em>  
>(1:37)<br>_Ukázat mi co?_

(1:39)  
>Jak jsem ti říkal, že budu dneska večeřet u kamaráda. Vzal jsem sebou Bradshawa. Protože… protože je to teď tak nějak můj pes a tohle správní majitelé psů dělají.<p>

(1:40)  
><em>Blaine Theodore, majitel psa. Sedí to k tobě.<em>

(1:41)  
>Proč, děkuju, asi nejspíš.<br>(1:43)  
>A po večeři jsme si sedli a že zahraju něco pro děti. A pak se stalo tohle a myslím, že v ten moment se z něj doopravdy stal můj pes. Sblížili jsme se na celý život.<br>(1:44)  
>www(.)youtube(.)comwatch?v=VPNAJypjW2E

(1:50)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:50)  
>Ano?<p>

(1:52)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(1:53)  
>Ano...?<p>

(1:54)  
><em>Vůbec nevím, co na to říct.<em>

(1:54)  
>Ah...<p>

(1:55)  
><em>Tvoje zprávy o Bradshawovi pomalu začínají být moje nejoblíbenější.<em>

(1:56)  
>To je dobře, protože on pomalu začíná být můj nejoblíbenější taky.<br>(1:58)  
>Dobrou noc a sladké sny, Kurte.<p>

(1:59)  
><em>Dobrou noc.<em>

_..._

(2:01)  
><em>Rachel.<em>  
>(2:02)<br>_RACHEL._  
>(2:06)<br>_Myslíš, že je možné zamilovat se do představy o člověku?_


	11. kapitola 11

****V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-11 ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Čtvrtek 25. prosince (7:45)<br>**_**~příchozí hovor~**_  
><strong>"Dooobré ránko, ty hrdličko!"<strong>

_"Sakra, Rachel. Nikdo normální takhle nadšeně brzo ráno nezní."_

**"Taky ti přeji Veselé vánoce!"**

_"Hm... Vždyť ani neslavíš vánoce, tak jak to, že už jsi vzhůru? A proč mi vůbec voláš?"_

**"Abych si s tebou promluvila o tvé nehynoucí lásce k osamělému chlapci."**

_"...Cože?"_

**"O té zprávě, cos mi poslal v noci. Hodně pozdě v noci. Téměř nad ránem. Když už jsi měl dááávno spát."**

_"...Sakra. Sakra… Takže to nebyl jenom zlej sen?"_

**"Ne, naopak to byl dobrej sen. Sen plnej teplýho a-"**

_"Prosím, přestaň už. Je moc brzo."_

**"Nikdy není moc brzo, když srdce zavolá, Kurte."**

_"Žádný srdce. Srdce do toho nemotej."_

**"No, evidentně ti v tý tvý hlavince včera něco secvaklo. Něco se stalo? Něco provedl? Provedl, že jo? Zavolal jsi mu? Nebo zavolal on tobě? Nebo ti konečně poslal svojí fotku? A ty jsi pak-"**

_"Ne, nic takovýho. Nic se nestalo."_

**"Lháři! Proč si pořád lžeš?"**

_"Já si nelžu."_

**"Tak mi teda vysvětli Ethana."**

_"Odmítám tu znova diskutovat o tom, jako moc nemáš ráda mého přítele-"_

**"To není tak, že bych ho neměla ráda, já-"**

_"Ticho. Miluju ho a on miluje mě. A už je to tak přes rok, takže jsi měla dost času si na něj zvyknout."_

**"A co teda znamenala ta zpráva?"**

_"Chyba v úsudku-"_

**"Kurte."**

_" – vyvolaná vánoci, rumem a nedostatkem spánku."_

**"Kurte, já jenom chci, abys byl šťastný. To přece víš."**

_"A já jsem. Blaine a já… jsme přátelé."_

**"A jsi si jistý, že on na to nahlíží stejně?"  
><strong>

_"Rachel. Ani jsme se neviděli. Jasně, že to -"_

**"Odkdy na tomhle záleží"**

_"Hmm, jsem si jistej, že tak se to normálně dělá. Někoho potkáš, líbí se ti, zamiluješ se do něj."_

**"Jasně. Protože ty jsi expert na dělání věcí 'tak, jak se mají'."**

_"Dovolíš mi teď vstát a osprchovat se?"_

**"Aby ses z tohohle rozhovoru mohl zase vyvlíknout? Jasně."**

_"A mohli bysme to nerozebírat před celou mojí rodinou, až přijdeš?"_

**"Fajn, dobře. Ve tři?"**

_"Jo."_

**"Tak ve tři! A Kurte?"**

_"Ano?"_

**"Vážně jenom chci, abys byl šťastný."**

_"... Já vím, Rachel. A jsem."_

**"Když to říkáš… zatím!"**

_"Čau."_

_..._

(8:23)  
>Pomoc!<p>

(8:25)  
><em>Jak ti mohu pomoci?<em>

(8:26)  
>Nějaká rada, jak dostat mojí postel zpátky?<p>

(8:26)  
><em>...co prosím?<em>

(8:28)  
>Zvedl jsem se pro vodu a když jsem se vrátil, tak se mi naskytnul tenhle pohled:<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000e15a

(8:32)  
><em>Koukám, že sis ho výborně vycvičil.<em>

(8:33)  
>Tahle jsem ho už dostal. Před pár dny, smím-li připomenout. Takže já za to vůbec nemůžu!<p>

(8:34)  
><em>Vsadím se, že tvoje postel je hrozně pohodlná a on prostě nedokázal odolat.<em>

(8:34)  
>Takže to je moje chyba? Protože mám příliš pohodlnou postel?<p>

(8:35)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(8:36)  
>Páni. Ty teda dokážeš poradit.<p>

(8:40)  
><em>Říká se to o mně.<em>  
>(8:40)<br>_Takže mi teď budeš posílat Bradshawovy fotky denně?  
><em>

(8:41)  
>To netuším.<br>(8:42)  
>Ale mohl bych, co? Udělat z toho něco jako Bradshaw, čili život psího seniora.<p>

(8:43)  
><em>Jako Dášenka, čili život štěněte?<em>

(8:44)  
>Přesně tak.<br>(8:46)  
>Až na to, že jeden z nich je dávný zuřivý potomek vlka a druhý rozpustilý tajtrlík, co mi krade polštáře a na ulici vítá každýho, co potká.<p>

...

**Pátek 26. prosince (10:44)**  
><em>Co děláš na Silvestra?<em>

(10:47)  
>Proč? Někam mě snad zveš? ;)<p>

(10:48)  
><em>Ne. Jenom… jsem se ptal.<em>

(10:49)  
>To vidím.<br>(10:51)  
>Vlastně, moji rodiče každoročně pořádají v New Yorku obrovskou párty. Přátelí se s pár rodiči mých kamarádů, takže na ní asi taky půjdu.<br>(10:52)  
>Ne asi. Určitě. Je to něco jako tradice.<p>

(10:53)  
><em>A je to dobrá tradice? Tím myslím, jestli tam chceš doopravdy jít?<em>

(10:55)  
>Ano.<br>(10:59)  
>Co budeš dělat ty? Bude to Ohio nebo New York?<p>

(11:01)  
><em>New York. 30. letíme zpátky.<em>

(11:02)  
>Letíte?<p>

(11:02)  
><em>Tedy, já letím.<em>

(11:05)  
>Dobře.<br>(11:07)  
>Nemusíš mi nic říkat, ale taky o tom nemusíš lhát, víš?<p>

(11:16)  
><em>Rachel. Letím domů s Rachel.<em>

(11:17)  
>Aha! Dobře.<br>(11:21)  
>Ne, počkej. Cože?<br>(11:22)  
>Kurte.<br>(11:23)  
>Kuuuuuuurte.<p>

(11:24)  
><em>Slib mi, že nebudeš naštvaný! Protože pro to není žádný důvod.<em>

(11:24)  
>Věděl jsem to!<p>

(11:25)  
><em>Slib mi to!<em>

(11:25)  
>Dobře, slibuju.<p>

(11:27)  
><em>Je trochu víc, než jenom můj člověk od kafe.<em>

(11:27)  
>A dál.<p>

(11:29)  
><em>Chodili jsme spolu na střední a teď spolu v New Yorku bydlíme.<em>  
>(11:30)<br>_Jsme něco jako nejlepší kamarádi._  
>(11:31)<br>_A přísahám, že není špión a že jsem nikdy neplánoval, abyste se potkali a aby věděla, kdo jsi a že opravdu dodržuje tu dohodu, co jste spolu uzavřeli a vůbec by tě to teď nemělo děsit, ani trochu!_

(11:33)  
>Kurte.<p>

(11:34)  
><em>...Ano?<em>

(11:34)  
>Klídek.<p>

(11:35)  
><em>'Klídek'? <em>

(11:36)  
>Měl by ses uklidnit. Nejsem naštvanej.<br>(11:37)  
>Ale musím říct, že když kvůli něčemu vyšiluješ, tak je to docela roztomilý. Vždycky se tak hlídáš.<p>

(11:38)  
><em>Snažím se, aby to tak vypadalo.<em>  
>(11:40)<br>_Takže nejseš naštvanej?  
><em>

(11:41)  
>Ne. Už ti věřím, pamatuješ?<p>

(11:42)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

(11:45)  
>'<em>Něco jako<em>'_ nejlepší kamarádi_?

(11:46)  
><em>Pochopíš to, když jí líp poznáš.<em>  
>(11:47)<br>_Ne… ne že bych chtěl, abys jí poznal lépe._  
>(11:47)<br>_Teda, samozřejmě můžeš, pokud chceš._  
>(11:48)<br>_Můžeš si dělat co chceš._  
>(11:50)<br>_A já ti přece neříkám, co máš dělat._

(11:51)  
>Kurte?<p>

(11:52)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(11:53)  
>Už to zase děláš.<p>

(11:53)  
><em>Hm.<em>  
>(11:54)<br>_Sakra._

(11:55)  
>Roztomilý.<p>

(11:56)  
><em>Ticho tam.<em>  
>(12:05)<br>_Doufám, že se mi moje upřímnost nevymstí._  
>(12:09)<br>_Blaine?_

(12:10)  
>Byl jsem umlčen.<p>

(12:11)  
><em>A pak kdo je tu ten pes? Ty nebo Bradshaw?<em>

(12:12)  
>Leží mi na posteli. Já sedím na zemi. Co myslíš?<p>

(12:13)  
><em>Zase?<em>

(12:15)  
>Pořád.<p>

(12:17)  
><em>Měl bys na něj být přísnější.<em>

(12:17)  
>Jeho oči, Kurte. Jeho oči.<p>

(12:19)  
><em>Jsi neskutečnej.<em>

(12:20)  
>Počkej, dokud ho neuvidíš na vlastní oči!<br>(12:20)  
>Hypoteticky, myslím.<p>

(12:25)  
><em>Hypoteticky, jasně.<em>

_..._

(23:38)  
><em>Dneska žádná Bradshawova fotka? Ještě ti zbývá 22 minut.<em>

(23:40)  
>Neříkal jsem, že to opravdu budu dělat.<p>

(23:41)  
><em>Říkal jsem si, že bys mohl.<em>

(23:42)  
>Spíš ne, ale možná ti dneska jednu pošlu, když sis o ní tak hezky řekl. Připadám si tak velkoryse.<p>

(23:43)  
><em>Prosím?<em>

(23:43)  
>Hm.<p>

(23:44)  
><em>Moc prosím?<em>

(23:46)  
>Hmm.<p>

(23:47)  
><em>Taky mám oči, Blaine. <em>  
>(23:48)<br>_A možná teď koukám těma tvýma vyhlášenýma 'psíma očima.'_

(23:50)  
>Dobře, tak jo.<br>pics(.)livejournal(.)com/iknowitainteasy/pic/0000fhkc

(23:51)  
>Čemu se směje<em>?<em>

(23:53)  
>To nevím, ale má ze mě neskutečnou prču, tím jsem si jistý.<p>

(23:54)  
><em>"Dneska budeš spát na zemi a oba to víme. A teď mi dej něco k jídlu."<em>

(23:57)  
>Jo, to je celej on.<p>

(23:58)  
><em>Děkuji. Teď můžu jít spokojeně spát.<em>

(23:58)  
>No, konečně. ;) Dobrou noc!<p>

(23:59)  
><em>Dobrou noc.<em>

...

**Pondělí 29. prosince (17:46)**  
>Jak jsme zvládli nepsat si celé dva dny?<p>

(17:48)  
><em>Netuším.<em>  
>(17:49)<br>_Vůbec jsem neměl čas. Nechápu, proč se tomu říká prázdniny!_

(17:50)  
>Tak nějak.<br>(17:50)  
>Moji rodiče už jsou ve městě.<p>

(17:51)  
><em>Aha. Dobře.<br>_(17:52)  
><em>A jaký to je?<em>

(17:54)  
>"Blaine, co to je?" - "Pes?" - "A proč držíš v ruce jeho vodítko?" - "Protože to je tak nějak můj pes?" - "Ale, zlatíčko..."<br>(17:55)  
>Připadám si jako malej kluk, co se snaží přesvědčit rodiče, že dokáže být zodpovědnej.<p>

(17:56)  
><em>Nelíbí se jim to, co?<em>

(17:57)  
>Hm, ani nevím. A je mi to fuk, vážně.<br>(17:58)  
>Protože až na tohle to je hezký. Mít je tady.<br>(17:58)  
>Teda jasně, že pořád čekám, kdy se něco špatnýho semele. ;)<br>(17:00)  
>Už musím běžet! Večeře.<p>

(18:01)  
><em>Užij si ji! <em>

(18:02)  
>Ty zítra dobře doleť! A pozdravuj ode mě Rachel. :P<p>

(18:04)  
><em>Možná.<em>  
>(18:04)<br>_Pa!_

...

**Středa 31. prosince (21:23)**  
>Tákže, už to začíná.<p>

(21:45)  
><em>Párty?<em>

(21:46)  
>Ano.<br>(22:01)  
>Potřebuju víc vína.<p>

(22:05)  
><em>Už takhle na začátku?<em>

(22:07)  
>Už nevím, na co se vymlouvat.<br>(22:08)  
>"Ne, je mi líto, jsem gay" už evidentně nestačí.<p>

(22:10)  
><em>Ty představy, co se mi teď honí hlavou!<em>

(22:11)  
>Jasně, směj se mi, proč ne?<p>

(22:15)  
><em>Moment. Je tohle tvůj způsob, jak mi naznačit, že jsi naprostej… jak se tomu říká? Magnet na ženský?<em>

(22:17)  
>Nemůžu to ovlivnit, Kurte. Je to nad moje síly.<p>

(22:18)  
><em>Jáááásně.<em>

(22:22)  
>Ale to vážně nejde!<p>

(22:24)  
><em>Seš neskutečnej.<em>

(22:26)  
>Je tam s tebou Rachel?<p>

(22:26)  
><em>Jo, někde se tu pohybuje.<em>

(22:27)  
>Zeptej se jí. Jen se jí zeptej.<p>

(22:30)  
><em>Na?<em>

(22:31)  
>Na sílu mého magnetického pole. Nebude to proti pravidlům.<p>

(22:40)  
><em>Kolik vína už jsi vypil?<em>

(22:43)  
>Vidíš snad nějaké překlepy? Ne, nevidíš. Protože sem super soustředěnej.<br>(22:55)  
>Možná mi už trochu stoupá do hlavy.<p>

(22:56)  
><em>Říkal jsem to.<em>

(23:01)  
>Už ses jí zeptal?<p>

(23:02)  
><em>Ne, nezeptal. A nevím, jestli bych měl.<em>

(23:03)  
>Kuuuuuurte.<p>

(23:04)  
><em>Blaaaaaine.<em>  
>(23:10)<br>_Chce vědět, jestli tím neporuší dohodu._

(23:11)  
>Vyřiď jí, že dneska žádná pravidla neplatí.<p>

(23:11)  
><em>Žádná?<em>

(23:13)  
>Ano.<p>

(23:14)  
><em>Jako vůbec?<em>

(23:14)  
>Co?<p>

(23:16)  
><em>To je fuk.<em>

(23:16)  
>Takže?<p>

(23:17)  
><em>Říká, že jsi jak vystřiženej z pohádky.<em>

(23:17)  
>Ha! Ha!<p>

(23:20)  
><em>Uklidni se, jo.<em>

(23:21)  
>:P<br>(23:22)  
>Měla by ti toho o muě říct víc.<p>

(23:29)  
><em>Překlep! A je to potvrzený. Máme… 23:19 a já tě oficiálně prohlašuji za opilého!<em>  
>(23:32)<br>_A vypadá to, že jsem jí ztratil. Začíná to tu být docela šílený._

_..._

(23:58)  
><em><strong>~příchozí hovor~<strong>_  
><strong>"Kurte?"<strong>

_"Rachel? Kde jsi? Už tě hledám nejmíň dvacet minut!"_

**"COŽE?"**

_"...KDE jsi?"_

**"U baru!"**

_"Viděla jsi Ethana?"_

**"Koho?"**

_"ETHANA!"_

**"Ne. Myslela jsem, že je s tebou!"**

_"Tohle je šílený! Jdu za tebou, jo?"_

**"COŽE?"**

_"Prostě ZŮSTAŇ, kde jsi!"_

_..._

**Čtvrtek 1. ledna (00:03)  
><strong>_**~příchozí hovor~**_  
>"Haló?"<p>

_"HALÓ?"_

"Kurte?"

_"RACHEL? Sakra, kde seš? Ještě se mi nepovedlo najít Ethana a říkal jsem ti, abys zůstala u-"_

"Kurte?"

_"...Kdo je to?"_

"Blaine. Tady...Blaine."

_"KDO?"_

"BLAINE!"

_"...Kurva..."_

"Kurte? … Kurte? … Jsi tam... Kurte …?"

_"Kurva. Jo. Jo. Jsem tu. S__padl mi telefon."  
><em>

"Koukám, že jsi svoje smsky pěkně cenzuroval."

_"Cože?"_

"Myslel jsem, že tyhle slova nepoužíváš a přitom to tak evidentně není a já si myslel, že je a- "

_"Blaine."_

"Jo. Ahoj."

_"Ahoj… Počkej chviličku. Můžeš… jenom __**chvilku**__ vydržet?"_

"Jasně."

_"Super. Jenom… najdu nějakej tichej kout… Ahoj."_

"Ahoj."

_"Ty jsi zavolal."_

"Ano."

_"Ty jsi__**zavolal**__."_

"Ano, zavolal. Asi jsem ti to chtěl říct osobně. Teda… jako přes telefon."

_"Říct co?"_

"Šťastný nový rok, Kurte."

_"...Šťastný nový rok, Blaine."_

"... Doufám, že jsem tě tím nevystrašil."

_"Ne. Ne, nevystrašil. Kurva, potřebuju se něčeho napít."_

"Cože?"

_"Nic."_

"Jsi v pohodě?"

_"Jo, jenom trochu bez dechu. Protože… všechno je nahlas a… musel jsem..."_

"Musel jsi najít tichej kout."

_"Ano."_

"Nějak ti došly slova, ne?"

_"Ne, jenom… tak jo, došly."_

"Myslel jsem si to."

_"..."_

"Kurte?"

_"Tvůj smích..."_

"Co?"

_"Tvůj smích… je… je hezkej."_

"Díky. Podívej, já vím, že jsem tě tak trochu překvapil, ale… vážně jsem ti chtěl zavolat. "

_"Jsem rád, že jsi zavolal."_

"Vážně?"

_"Ano."_

"Super. Už jsi našel Rachel?"

_"Ne."_

"Tak bys jí možná měl začít hledat. Nechci mít na triku, že se ztratila. Nebo že se jí něco stalo."

_"Půjdu."_

"Dobře."

_"Blaine?"_

"Ano?"

_"Jsem rád, že jsem slyšel tvůj hlas."_

"A já jsem rád, že jsem slyšel ten tvůj, Kurte."

_"Ahoj."_

"Ahoj."

...

(00:10)  
><em>RACHEL!<em>

(00:11)  
><strong>Jsme venku.<strong>

(00:11)  
><em>Do háje, Rachel.<em>

(00:12)  
><strong>Co?<strong>

(00:12)  
><em>Později.<em>


	12. kapitola 12

****V textu jsou opět uvedené odkazy na obrázky. Pokud se vám nechce odmazávat závorky, přečtěte si kapitolu na blogu: dorea(.)blog(.)cz/1203/popletena-cisla-kapitola-12 ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Pátek 2. ledna (18:45)<strong>  
>Jsem rozhodnutej prolomit to trapný ticho mezi náma. Připravenej?<p>

(18:51)  
><em>Víš, že pokud nazveš trapným něco, co trapným v první řadě ani nebylo, tak z toho to trapný můžeš udělat? <em>

(18:52)  
>Takové moudro.<br>(18:53)  
>Takže říkáš, že tahle malá pauzička nebyla trapná?<p>

(18:53)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(18:54)  
>Takže jsme v pohodě?<p>

(18:54)  
><em>Ano, to jsme.<em>

(18:55)  
>...Dobře. Super. A to jsem měl připravenou další řeč.<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Sakryš, pořád ty tvoje řeči blokuju.<em>  
>(18:56)<br>_Píšu si poznámku: Neblokovat Blaineovy připravené řeči._  
>(18:57)<br>_Jeden den mi budeš muset nějakou řeč dát._

(18:57)  
>Dohodnuto.<p>

(18:57)  
><em>Taky mi chybíš. Zůstaneš zítra přes noc? Prosííííííím?<em>

(18:58)  
>Ehm... Kurte?<p>

(18:59)  
><em>Kurva. Šmarjá, promiň.<em>  
>(19:01)<br>_Ta byla pro… nebyla pro tebe. Omyl! Prosím, zapomeň na ni!_

(19:05)  
>Ethana?<p>

(19:06)  
><em>...Cože?<em>

(19:07)  
>Když jsi zvednul ten telefon, tak jsi řekl tohle jméno.<p>

(19:07)  
><em>Takže jsi to slyšel, hm?<em>  
>(19:09)<br>_Ano. Ano, pro Ethana._

(19:11)  
>Jako přítele Ethana?<p>

(19:11)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(19:14)  
>Jak dlouho spolu jste?<p>

(19:15)  
><em>Něco málo přes rok.<em>

(19:16)  
>Páni. Teda.<br>(19:21)  
>Jak jste se potkali?<p>

(19:22)  
><em>To má být výslech?<em>  
>(19:22)<br>_Ve škole._

(19:23)  
>To záleží. Provedl jsi něco špatného?<br>(19:24)  
>Taky studuje návrhářství?<p>

(19:24)  
><em>Provedl?<em>  
>(19:25)<br>_Ne. Projektování a management, ale na stejné škole._

(19:30)  
>Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?<p>

(19:31)  
><em>Myslíš jako víc, než už ses mě zeptal? Jasně, proč ne.<em>  
>(19:32)<br>_Dneska máme evidentně _'_pátek bez cenzury_'_. _

(19:32)  
>Ví o mně?<br>(19:39)  
>Kurte?<p>

(19:40)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(19:41)  
>Proč ne?<p>

(19:42)  
><em>Tohle není ptaní se na <em>'_něco_'_, ale ptaní se na _'_všechno_'_._

(19:42)  
>Co?<p>

(19:44)  
><em>To je fuk.<em>  
>(19:47)<br>_Nejdřív jsem mu to neřekl, protože to bylo jenom něco hloupého, co jsem dělal každý čtvrtek. Co na tom bylo k vyprávění? A potom, když to začalo být něco víc – všechny ty mise a tak, tak jsem si říkal, že by to nepochopil. A že by to bylo pozdě, říct mu o tom..._

(19:48)  
>Žárlil by?<p>

(19:48)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(19:50)  
>Co? Jsem jenom zvědavej.<br>(19:51)  
>Nemusíš na to odpovídat.<p>

(19:52)  
><em>Dokáže být trochu ochranářský, ano.<em>  
>(19:54)<br>_Ale rád si říkám, že tu není důvod, proč by měl žárlit._

(19:55)  
>Protože jsme jenom přátelé?<p>

(19:57)  
><em>Protože jsme přátelé, ano.<em>

(19:58)  
>A tohle je jenom něco hloupého.<p>

(20:01)  
><em>To jsem neřekl.<em>

(20:02)  
>Řekl.<p>

(20:02)  
><em>Ne, řekl jsem, že na začátku to bylo něco hloupého.<em>

(20:03)  
>A teď to je...?<p>

(20:04)  
><em>A teď jsi můj malý hloupý kamarád, na kterém mi docela dost záleží.<em>

(20:06)  
>Nejsem malej!<p>

(20:07)  
><em>No, to přece nemůžu vědět. Ale tak nějak si tě spojuju s mým telefonem a ten je docela mrňavej. Promiň.<br>_

(20:07)  
>Nejsem mrňavej!<p>

(20:08)  
><em>Smiř se s tím.<em>

(20:08)  
>Nejsem. Mrňavej.<p>

(20:10)  
><em>Ale, Blaine.<em>

(20:11)  
>Nechoď na mě s 'ale Blaine'!<p>

(20:11)  
><em>Ale, Theodore.<em>

(20:13)  
>Tak a dost. To už je moc.<p>

(20:13)  
><em>A co s tím uděláš?<em>

(20:14)  
>...o tom ještě budu muset popřemýšlet.<p>

(20:16)  
><em>Vidíš, proto mě ani nedokážeš zastrašit. Ještě ani nemáš rozmyšlenou odplatu. Budeš nad ní přemýšlet několik dní a stejně nic kloudnýho nevymyslíš. Jseš slaďoučkej jak cukrová vata, pamatuješ?<em>  
>(20:17)<br>_Navrchu posypaná mrňavýma štěňátkama._

(20:18)  
>Bradshaw není mrňavej. Ani jeden z nás *není* mrňavej.<p>

(20:18)  
><em>Dobře, jak říkáš.<em>

(20:22)  
>Kurte?<p>

(20:23)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(20:23)  
>'Docela dost'?<p>

(20:24)  
><em>Hm?<em>  
>(20:25)<br>_Aha._  
>(20:25)<br>_Ano. Jen tak někoho bych na svoje malý mise neposílal._

(20:26)  
>A zase jsme u 'malý'.<p>

(20:28)  
><em>Je to téma. <em>

(20:29)  
>Odplata.<p>

(20:30)  
><em>Mhm. Budu čekat, můj mrňavý příteli.<em>

(20:30)  
>Seš nemožnej.<p>

(20:31)  
><em>Děkuji.<em>

_..._

**(20:55)  
><strong>_**odchozí hovor**_**  
>"Ahoj, krasavče!"<strong>

_"Ahoj! Jak to jde na zkoušce?"_

**"Dobře, právě začínáme nacv-"**

_"Za jak dlouho budeš doma?"_

**"Za pár hodin. Proč?"**

_"Mluvil jsem s Blainem."_

**"Výborně! Takže, kolik dětí plánuje? Budete mít druhého psa? Nebo možná kočku? Nebo je to jenom psí člověk? Chci slyšet vše- "**

_"Někdy mě opravdu děsíš, Berryová. …O Ethanovi. Mluvili jsme o Ethanovi."_

**"Ahhhhh."**

_"Zeptal se mě a – no, prostě jsem to pokazil. Vypadá to, že nedokážu psát dvěma lidem najednou, jak jsem si doteďka naivně myslel. To je jedno. Zeptal se mě na pár věcí. A já mu odpověděl."_

**"Dobře. …A dál?"**

_"Co když ho vodím za nos, Rachel? Co když si myslí, že by z nás mohli být víc než… přátelé, nebo cokoliv, co právě teď jsme?"_

**"A co když vodíš za nos akorát sebe?"**

_"Cože?"_

**"Dobře, já vím, že si z toho pořád dělám srandu. A že si tě ráda dobírám. A víš, že si myslím, že je naprosto rozkošn-"**

_"Přestaň! Okamžitě přestaň."_

**"Ale on-"**

_"Ne."_

**"A ty-"**

_"Ne."_

**"Proč jsi mi vůbec zavolal, Kurte?"**

_"Protože... Já nevím…. Já to nechci pokazit, Rachel."_

**"Ale, zlatíčko… Musíš udělat to, co je pro tebe to nejlepší.**"

_"Což je...?"_

**"Na to musíš přijít sám."**

_"A co když si budu myslet, že jsem se rozhodnul správně, ale pak se ukáže, že jsem se rozhodnul špatně?"_

**"A co když strávíš zbytek svýho života říkáním si 'Co by kdyby'?"**

_"...Urgh."_

**"Podívej, musím zpátky na zkoušku. Popovídáme si o tom, až dorazím domů?"**

_"Ano. Něco dobrého tu pro tebe připravím."_

**"Jseš úplně nejlepší! A do tý doby si napusť vanu, relaxuj a dej tý svý hlavince na chvíli pokoj."**

_"Dobře."_

**"Tak zatím. A Kurte, mám tě ráda!"**

_"Já tebe taky."_

...

**Sobota 3. ledna (8:31)**  
>Potřebuju, abys mě dneska opil.<p>

(8:36)  
><em><strong>Dobré ráno, pane Andersone. Je 8:36. To ses s touto krásnou myšlenkou probudil?<strong>_

(8:37)  
>Ani jsem nešel spát.<p>

(8:38)  
><em><strong>Zase?<strong>_

(8:38)  
>Ano.<p>

(8:39)  
><em><strong>Blaine.<strong>_

(8:40)  
>Je to patetický. Odpusť si poznámky, prosím.<p>

(8:41)  
><em><strong>Odpustím, jenom mám starost.<strong>_

(8:43)  
>Celou noc jsem cvičil na ten koncert a přísahám, je to jako kdyby každá písnička byla napsaná pro něj, nebo o něm.<p>

(8:44)  
><em><strong>Tak, dobře. Je mi jasný, že jdeme definitivně někam chlastat.<strong>_  
>(8:45)<br>_**Můžu ti zase zkusit dělat parťáka.**_

(8:46)  
>Nemyslím, že to je dobrej nápad, Wesi.<p>

(8:47)  
><em><strong>Jsi na mě ještě pořád naštvanej kvůli tomu, co se stalo jednou v 2013, že jo? Měl bys to nechat plavat.<strong>_

(8:49)  
>Nikdy nezapomenu na Velkou katastrofu z 2013, Wesley. Nikdy.<p>

(8:50)  
><em><strong>Fajn, jak myslíš. Takže v 9 večer? Vyzvednu tě.<strong>_

(8:51)  
>Ok.<p>

...

**Neděle 4. ledna (01:16)  
><strong>_**Hlasová zpráva**_  
>"Kurte. Kuuuuuuurte. Kurte, spíš? Neměl bys spát – je pátek a je krááásně. Ne, sobota. Neděle? Jak krááásné je ŽÍT... ale bylo by to ještě krásnější, kdybys nespal. Protože ty seš krásnej… Kurte. Já vím, že seš. Věděl jsem to od začátku. Zníš krásně přes smsky… smsky! Jak to je vůbec možný… Měl bys tu teď být se mnou. Se mnou a n- …Hej, ne! To je můj telefon, vrať mi-"<p>

...

(9:45)  
><em>Tedy, tedy, tedy, Blaine Theodore. Jak moc opilej jsi v noci byl?<em>

(9:50)  
>Nahlas. Telefon. Prosím, ne.<p>

(9:51)  
><em>Tím jsi mi, hádám, odpověděl.<em>  
>(9:52)<br>_Mimochodem, zajímavá hlasovka._

(9:59)

(10:01)  
><em>Ta zpráva, cos mi nechal?<em>

(10:02)

(10:02)  
><em>Aha, chápu.<em>

(10:06)  
>Dobrý Bože. Ne… Co jsem v ní říkal?<p>

(10:06)  
><em>Nic.<em>

(10:07)  
>Ale něco jo.<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Ne. Byla to jenom muzika a hlasy a sem tam pár slov.<em>

(10:08)  
>…Vážně?<p>

(10:09)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(10:13)  
>Sakra. Promiň.<p>

(10:14)  
><em>Nic se neděje. To se stává.<em>

(10:17)  
>Pane Bože, já mám psa.<p>

(10:18)  
><em>To je docela působivá ztráta paměti, co jsi utrpěl.<em>

(10:19)  
>Co?<br>(10:21)  
>Ne. Ne, myslel jsem… někdo musí s tím psem pít. A já na to zrovna asi úplně nemám.<br>(10:21)  
>Jít. Jít se psem. Pane Bože, co to je.<p>

(10:22)  
><em>Myslím, že se tomu říká kocovina.<em>

(10:24)  
>Chytráku.<p>

(10:24)  
><em>Hej! Já za tvojí divokou noc nemůžu.<em>

(10:25)  
>A seš si tím jistej?<br>(10:27)  
>Dobře, mám na to.<p>

(10:29)  
><em>Ok.<em>

(11:45)  
>pics(.)livejournal(.)comiknowitainteasy/pic/0000g092

(11:48)  
><em>…Ty jsi šel do Central Parku s takovou kocovinou? Mohl jsi s ním jenom obejít blok.<em>

(11:50)  
>Je neděle. Zaslouží si jít do parku. Není to jeho chyba, že mu jeho taťka trošku přebral.<p>

(11:51)  
><em>Jeho taťka?<em>

(11:52)  
>Jo.<p>

(11:54)  
><em>Je to krásná fotka.<em>

(11:57)  
>Že jo? Právě jsem mu řekl, že všechno, kam sahá světlo, bude jednou jeho.<p>

(11:58)  
><em>...To jsi neudělal.<em>

(11:59)  
>Neudělal? Měl jsem za to, že jo.<br>(12:01)  
>Takže nás omluv, jsme na cestě k napajedlu, alias naší kavárně.<br>(12:03)  
>Člověče, jak já potřebuju kafe.<p>

(12:07)  
><em>Blaine?<em>

(12:08)  
>Ano, drahý?<p>

(12:09)  
><em>...Jsi pořád namol.<em>

(12:09)  
>Ne, ale sluníčko svítí a já za zase začínám cítit jako člověk.<p>

(12:10)  
><em>Dobře.<em>

(12:14)  
>Copak je?<p>

(12:15)  
><em>To je jedno.<em>

(12:16)  
>Tak jo? Zatím!<p>

...

(15:04)  
><strong>Už jsi to udělal?<strong>

(15:06)  
><em>Ne.<em>

(15:06)  
><strong>Udělej to.<strong>

(15:07)  
><em>Myslíš?<em>

(15:09)  
><strong>Ano. Jinak to nepůjde.<strong>

(15:17)  
><em>Tak jo.<em>

_..._

(15:48)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(15:50)  
>Kurte.<p>

(15:51)  
><em>Přemýšlel jsem.<em>

(15:52)  
>Dobře.<br>(15:55)  
>Mám hádat?<p>

(15:56)  
><em>Ne.<em>  
>(15:58)<br>_Myslím, že bychom se měli sejít._  
>(16:02)<br>_Blaine?_

(16:03)  
>Ty… páni.<br>(16:03)  
>Jsem pořád opilej?<p>

(16:04)  
><em>Nemyslím si.<em>  
>(16:05)<br>_Tak co na to říkáš?_

(16:07)  
>Jseš si jistej?<p>

(16:07)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(16:07)  
>Opravdu?<p>

(16:08)  
><em>Ano..<em>

(16:10)  
>Tak jo.<p>

(16:10)  
><em>Tak jo.<em>

* * *

><p>Pozn. překladatelky: Ták, ještě než všichni začnete nadšeně poskakovat a mávat duhovejma vlaječkama na oslavu toho, že se Kurt s Blainem konečně sejdou, tak bych vám ráda představila Huntera Parishe aka Kurtova přítele Ethana, jak si ho představuje autorka povídky. Doufám, že se nás tu sejde víc, kdo také shippují KurtEthan, protože já se k nim hrdě hlásím a nestydím se za to! :D Fotky a odkazy najdete opět na blogu. ;)


	13. kapitola 13

Ještě než se dáte do čtení:

Blaine

_Kurt_

**Rachel**

**_Wes_**

* * *

><p><strong>Neděle 4. ledna (16:21)<strong>  
>Pomoc!<br>(16:22)  
>Wesi.<br>(16:24)  
>Wesi, no tak.<br>(16:29)  
>Wesleyyyyyyyy.<p>

(16:30)  
><em><strong>Někde hoří?<strong>_

(16:31)  
>Zeptal se mě, jestli se sejdeme.<p>

(16:32)  
><em><strong>Kdo?<br>**_

(16:32)  
>Ty víš kdo.<p>

(16:34)  
><em><strong>...Fakt? Teda. Seš si jistej, že je to dobrej nápad?<strong>_

(16:34)  
>...Proč ne?<p>

(16:35)  
><em><strong>Nemá pořád přítele?<br>**_

(16:37)  
>Asi. Nejspíš? Možná. Pravděpodobně.<p>

(16:37)  
><em><strong>Takže znova, seš si jistej, že je to dobrej nápad?<br>**_(16:38)  
><em><strong>Tímhle si přímo říkáš o zlomený srdce, Andersone.<br>**_

(16:39)  
>Ticho. Je to jenom setkání.<p>

(16:39)  
><em><strong>A ty jsi v tom 'jenom' až po uši.<strong>_

(16:40)  
>Nejsem do něj zamilovanej!<p>

(16:40)  
><em><strong>Jasněěě.<strong>_

(16:41)  
>Nejsem!<br>(16:42)  
>Nemůžeš se *zamilovat* do někoho, koho jsi nikdy neviděl.<p>

(16:44)  
><em><strong>A teď se uvidíte. Co když se do něj zamiluješ? Pak to bude o to horší, protože on bude pořád ten s přítelem a ty mi tu budeš akorát plakat na rameni a nikdy to nebude mít konce!<strong>_

(16:46)

Jseš zlej.

(16:46)  
><em><strong>Jsem realista. A nechci, aby ti někdo ublížil. Znova.<br>**_

(16:47)  
>Setkáme se jako kamarádi. Nejsem pitomej.<br>(16:49)  
>Hele, možná je ošklivej! Jako… Tom Cruise v Tropické bouři!<p>

(16:49)  
><em><strong>Nebo někdo z béčkovýho horroru.<strong>_

(16:50)  
>Nebo Glum!<br>(16:52)  
>Co si tu nalhávám; bude to prostě... Kurt.<p>

(16:53)  
><em><strong>Ten kluk, co zní krásně už jenom přes smsky. Ano, já vím. Včera v noci jsi mi to zopakoval nejmíň stokrát.<strong>_

(16:56)  
>Co když JE to špatnej nápad?<br>(16:58)  
>Pane bože, co mám dělat?<p>

(16:59)  
><em><strong>Kdy se máte sejít?<strong>_

(16:59)  
>Já… nevím.<br>(17:00)  
>No vidíš. Ani jsme se k tomu nedostali.<p>

(17:01)  
><em><strong>Jsi ztracenej případ, Andersone.<br>**_

(17:01)  
>A ty mi vůbec nepomáháš.<p>

(17:02)  
><em><strong>Jsem připravenej tě po tom všem zase poskládat dohromady.<br>**_

(17:02)  
>Hmph.<p>

...

(17:10)  
>Kdy se chceš sejít? Taky už ti zítra začíná škola?<p>

(17:12)  
><em>Ne, ještě ne. Začíná mi dvoutýdenní stáž.<em>

(17:13)  
>Aha, dobře. Takže asi nebudeš mít moc času…<p>

(17:13)  
><em>Nejspíš.<em>

(17:16)  
>Dobře.<p>

(17:16)  
><em>Ale mám volný úterní odpoledne.<em>

(17:17)  
>Skvělý! Já taky.<p>

(17:18)  
><em>Co v pět?<em>

(17:18)  
>Ano. Kde?<p>

(17:19)  
><em>V kavárně?<em>

(17:19)  
>Dobře. :)<br>(17:20)  
>Budeš mi moct koupit moje úterní kafe.<br>(17:22)  
>Teda ne… ne, že bys musel. Chci říct...<br>(17:25)  
>Chtěl bys vidět i Bradshawa?<p>

(17:26)  
><em>Uhm...<em>

(17:27)  
>Ne...? Nemusím ho brát sebou; úplně v klidu to doma zvládne sám.<p>

(17:29)  
><em>Ne – jasně, v pohodě. Jo, proč ne?<em>

(17:29)  
>Dohodnuto! :)<p>

...

(17:30)  
><em><strong>Odchozí hovor<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Zdar, Blai-"<br>**_

"Úterý. Úterý! To je super brzo. Jako už… za dva dny! Není to moc brzo?"

_**"Dýchej, Blaine. Dýýýchej."**_

"Dobře... Jo."

_**"Lepší?"  
><strong>_

"Ano. Je to jenom tak… Nemyslel jsem, že to bude tak brzo..."

_**"Už jsou to tři měsíce."  
><strong>_

"Víš, jak to myslím!"

_**"Jo. Budeš v pohodě? Potřebuješ povzbudit?"  
><strong>_

"Ne. Jsem v klidu. Aspoň myslím, že jsem v klidu… Úterý. To je úplně v klidu. Nic se neděje. Nezním ti snad klidně?"

_**"Když už ses zeptal, tak trošku hystericky… A taky nadměrně požíváš slovo**__**'klidný'."**_

"No, to jenom proto, že jsem v klidnej. Jsem právě klidnej hysterickej Blaine."

_**"...Mám se u tebe stavit?"  
><strong>_

"Ne... Ano... Asi... Ne. Jo?"

_**"Jasný, chápu. Půjdeme se projít."**_

"Ale já ne-"

_**"Už jsem na cestě."**__**  
><strong>_

"Wesi! ...Wesi? ...Sakra."

...

(17:33)  
><em>Vážně doufám, že to nebyla chyba.<em>

(17:35)  
><strong>Zeptal ses ho?<strong>

(17:35)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(17:36)  
><strong>A souhlasil?<strong>

(17:36)  
><em>Ano.<em>

(17:37)  
><strong>Kdy?<strong>

(17:37)  
><em>V úterý.<em>

(17:38)  
><strong>Výborně. Teď nám nezbývá nic, než čekat.<strong>

(17:41)  
><em>Nemůžu uvěřit, že sis vybrala zrovna tuhle chvíli na odjezd z města.<em>

(17:42)  
><strong>Jsem tu pro tebe kdykoliv budeš potřebovat, to snad víš.<strong>  
>(17:44)<br>**Mohl jsi to setkání naplánovat na příští týden.**

(17:45)  
><em>Ne. Musí to být teď.<em>

(17:46)  
><strong>Dobře.<strong>  
>(17:46)<br>**Zavolej mi - kdykoliv!**

(17:47)  
><em> 3<em>

_..._

**Pondělí 5. ledna (18:45)**  
>Tak jaký by tvůj první den?<p>

(18:56)  
><em>Šílenej. Tak šílenej, že bys tomu nevěřil. Svět módy je jedno velký, nekone<em>

_ný drama. Je to až moc klišovitý._

(18:57)  
>Jsem si jistý, že sis s tím poradil na výbornou.<br>(18:59)  
>Zítřek pořád platí?<p>

(19:01)  
><em>Ano, jistě.<em>

(19:03)  
>Bude tam Rachel?<p>

(19:04)  
><em>Ne. Odjela na víkend s divadlem do Bostonu. Povídala něco o kreditech navíc.<em>

(19:04)  
>Páni, ok.<p>

(19:05)  
><em>Tak to bude jenom ty a já.<em>

(19:06)  
>A Bradshaw.<p>

(19:06)  
><em>A Bradshaw. Ano.<em>

_._

**Úterý 6. ledna (1:22)**  
>Nemůžu usnout.<br>(1:24)  
>Spíš?<p>

(1:25)  
><em><strong>Ano.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

(1:26)  
>Ne, nespíš. Lháři.<p>

(1:26)  
><em><strong>Běž spát, Andersone.<br>**_

(1:27)  
>Achjo.<p>

(1:28)  
><em><strong>Dobrotivý Bože, prosím.<strong>_

(1:28)  
>Fajn.<p>

...

(16:50)  
>Do prdele do prdele do prdele do prdele do prdele do prdele.<p>

(16:51)  
><em><strong>Tak na tohle mě vážně nedostaneš, Blaine. ;)<br>**_

(16:53)  
>Prostě... do prdele. Myslím, že budu zvracet. Na Bradshawa. Pane Bože.<p>

(16:55)  
><em><strong>Blaine. Hej. Budeš v pohodě. Jste přátelé a už si spolu píšete tři měsíce. Tohle nebude o moc jiný.<strong>_

(16:59)  
>Byla to chyba.<p>

(17:01)  
><em><strong>Ale zmlkni už. A uklidni se. S lidma to umíš.<br>**_

(17:02)  
>Kurt nejsou lidi.<p>

(17:03)  
><em><strong>Občas dokážeš být vážně ubíjející, už ti to někdo řekl?<strong>_

(17:04)  
>Moc mi nepomáháš.<p>

(17:10)  
><em><strong>Má zpoždění?<br>**_

(17:11)  
>…Jo.<br>(17:16)  
>Pane Bože, on má zpoždění.<br>(17:20)  
>Wesi, on nepřijde. Co když nepřijde?<p>

(17:21)  
><em><strong>Možná ho něco zdrželo. Neříkal jsi, že včera začínal stáž?<strong>_

(17:22)  
>Jo.<br>(17:25)  
>Určitě má zpoždění.<p>

(17:25)  
><em><strong>Jsem si jistej, že za chvilku ho tam máš.<br>**_

_**...**_

(17:26)  
><em>Nakonec nestihnu dorazit. Něco mi do toho vlezlo, promiň!<em>

(17:27)  
>Ok...<br>(17:27)  
>Tak, možná příště?<p>

...

(17:28)  
>Tak to by bylo...<p>

(17:29)  
><em><strong>?<br>**_

(17:29)  
>Nepřijde.<p>

(17:30)  
><em><strong>Jsi si jistej?<strong>_

(17:31)  
>1) Je 17:31. 2) A právě mi napsal, že to nestíhá.<br>(17:33)  
>Sakra.<p>

(17:34)  
><em><strong>Jenom tak?<strong>_

(17:35)  
>Jo, 'něco mi do toho vlezlo.' Co to kurva je, to 'něco'?<p>

(17:36)  
><em><strong>Hej... Jsem si jistej, že pro to měl dobrej důvod. Tak to dneska nevyšlo, no…<strong>__**Svět se kvůli tomu nezboří.  
><strong>_(17:37)  
><em><strong>Nechceš se u mě stavit a kouknout na film?<strong>_

(17:39)  
>Ne, asi půjdu domů a budu cvičit na to vystoupení.<p>

(17:40)  
><em><strong>Dobře. Zavolej, kdyby sis potřeboval promluvit.<strong>_

(17:41)  
>Díky.<p>

(17:41)  
><em><strong>Jasný.<strong>_

_**...**_

(20:12)  
>Jsi v pořádku?<br>(20:33)  
>Ne, vážně. Stalo se něco?<br>(21:45)  
>Kurte, dělám si starosti.<br>(22:01)  
>Dej mi vědět hned, jak si to přečteš, ano?<p>

..

**Středa 7. ledna (16:14)**  
>Vážně potřebuju, abys mi dal vědět, že jsi v pořádku, Kurte.<br>(16:34)  
>Prosím, no tak.<br>(22:13)  
>Do prdele... Kurte.<p>

..

**Čtvrtek 8. ledna (12:01)  
><strong>Tohle není vtipný. Mohl bys mi prosím odpovědět?

(13:12)  
><em>Ahoj.<em>

(13:13)  
>Díky Bohu.<br>(13:14)  
>Co se stalo?<p>

(13:15)  
><em>Jsem v pořádku. Nic se nestalo. Byl to jenom hodně náročný týden.<em>

(13:17)  
>To myslíš vážně?<p>

(13:20)  
><em>Omlouvám se.<em>

(13:21)  
>A jsi v pořádku?<p>

(13:22)  
><em>Ano, jsem.<em>

(13:25)  
>Takže, nech mě si to ujasnit… Navrhnul jsi, abychom se sešli, a pak ses neukázal a nechal mě tam sedět s 'něco mi do toho vlezlo,' POTOM jsi mi přestal odpovídat na zprávy a teď mi tvrdíš, že jsi v pořádku a že se nic nestalo?<p>

(13:30)  
><em>To... Ano.<em>

(13:31)  
>Teda, páni.<p>

(13:32)  
><em>Omlouvám se.<em>

(13:33)  
>Jo, no.<p>

...

**Pátek 9. ledna (23:55)**  
>Řekni mi, Kurte. To je celý? Jednou to nevyšlo a úplně spolu přestaneme mluvit?<br>(23:59)  
>Nejsem na tebe naštvanej, víš to?<br>**Sobota 10. ledna (00:01)**  
>Dobře, sice nechápu, proč jsi navrhnul, abychom se potkali, když jsi pak nakonec nepřišel. Ale jsem si jistej, že jsi měl dobrý důvod, takže nejsem naštvanej.<br>(00:06)  
>Měl jsi dobrej důvod, že jo?<br>(00:08)  
>Myslel jsem, že jsi měl. A pak to jen tak přejdeš, bez jakéhokoliv vysvětlení, přestaneš mi odpovídat na zprávy a já si ani nebyl jistej, jestli jsi byl pořád naživu.<p>

(00:14)  
><em>Jsem. Jsem naživu.<em>

(00:15)  
>Ano, to už teď taky vím, že?<br>(00:33)  
>Podívej, jestli chceš, abych ti přestal psát, tak jenom stačí říct.<p>

(00:34)  
><em>To nechci.<em>  
>(00:35)<br>_Abys mi přestal psát, myslím._

(00:36)  
>Takže co? Musíš mi dát něco, od čeho tu můžu začít, no tak.<p>

(00:40)  
><em>Ale možná bychom měli.<em>

(00:41)  
>...Cože?<p>

(00:42)  
><em>Možná bychom měli přestat.<em>

(00:45)  
>Do háje, Kurte...<br>(00:47)  
>Přestanu, jestli to po mně doopravdy chceš.<br>(00:48)  
>Ale prostě to nechápu. Jak ses dostal od schůzky v kavárně až sem? Jak?<p>

(00:50)  
><em>Nedělej to těžší, než už to je.<em>

(00:51)  
>*Já* to dělám těžší?<p>

(00:52)  
><em>Prosím...<em>

(00:53)  
>Prosíš co? Co tu po mně chceš?<p>

(00:55)  
><em>Blaine.<em>

(00:56)  
>Jediné, co *já* chci je vysvětlení.<p>

(00:59)  
><em>To nejde.<em>  
>(1:01)<br>_Jednou jsi řekl, že nechceš, aby se z tohohle stala povinnost. Právě teď ji z toho děláš._

(1:04)  
>Vážně. Jako… vážně.<br>(1:05)  
>Víš ty co, Kurte? Běž do prdele.<p>

(1:06)  
><em>Prosím...<em>

(1:06)  
>Dávám ti to, co chceš. Nechávám tě být. A teď prosím nech být ty *mě*.<p>

...

(12:03)  
><em>Všechno jsem pokazil. Úplně všechno.<em>

(12:15)  
><strong>Co se stalo?<strong>

(12:16)  
><em>Prosím, že už budeš za chvilku doma.<em>

(12:17)  
><strong>Ano! Ano, budu.<strong>

(12:17)  
><em>Díky Bohu.<em>

(12:18)  
><strong>Děsíš mě, Kurte.<strong>

(12:20)  
><em>Já sebe taky.<em>

_..._

(13:03)  
><em><strong>Hej, Blaine, půjdeme se projít, nebo co?<br>**_

(13:05)  
>Ne.<p>

(13:06)  
><em><strong>No ták, venku je krásně! Vsadím se, že se Bradshaw nemůže dočkat svojí procházky.<strong>_

(13:07)  
>Ani ne.<p>

(13:10)  
><em><strong>Jsi v pohodě?<strong>_

(13:11)  
>Ne.<p>

(13:12)  
><em><strong>Co se stalo?<br>**_

(13:14)  
>Nechci o tom mluvit.<p>

(13:14)  
><em><strong>Blaine.<br>**_

(13:16)  
>Přestaň.<p>

(13:16)  
><em><strong>Jdu za tebou.<br>**_

(13:17)  
>Jak chceš, ale nečekej, že ti otevřu.<p>

(13:17)  
><em><strong>Tak zazvoním na pana Donovana - vím, že má náhradní klíč.<br>**_

(13:20)  
>Pro pána… Nemohl bys mě jednou nechat bejt?<p>

(13:21)  
><em><strong>Sakra. Jsem u tebe za 15 minut.<br>**_

(13:25)  
>Jsem takovej idiot, Wesi...<br>(13:26)  
>Měl jsi pravdu. Vždycky máš pravdu. Proč máš vždycky pravdu?<p>

(13:27)  
><em><strong>Můžu tě ujistit, že v tomhle případě mě to doopravdy netěší. Vydrž, jo? A otevři <strong>__**dveře, až zazvoním.  
><strong>_

_**...**_

**Neděle 11. ledna (11:05)**  
>Je neděle a s Bradshawem se nám právě stalo něco úplně úžasnýho a první, co mě napadlo, bylo, že mu o tom chci napsat.<br>(11:12)  
>Hrozně bych ho chtěl nenávidět. Jeho, namísto sebe.<br>(11:15)  
>Měl jsi pravdu. Vždycky se zamiluju hrozně rychle.<p>

(11:19)  
><em><strong>To ale není nic špatného...<br>**_

(11:20)  
>Právě teď docela je.<br>(11:23)  
>Je to příliš, Wesi. Příliš moc.<br>(11:24)  
>Nečekal jsem, že to bude až takový.<br>(11:26)  
>Já vím, já vím… prosím, nepiš 'Já jsem ti to říkal'.<p>

(11:27)  
><em><strong>To bych nikdy neudělal. Stav se tu, až půjdete domů, jo?<strong>_

(11:28)  
>Už jsem ti pokazil sobotu. Nemusím ti zkazit i neděli.<p>

(11:28)  
><em><strong>Sklapni a doraž, Andersone!<strong>_

(11:29)  
>...Tak jo.<p>

...

**Úterý 13. ledna (14:45)**  
>Podělaný úterky.<p>

(14:48)  
><em><strong>A je to tady. Starej Blaine je zpátky.<br>**_

(14:49)  
>Ale vždyť jsou! Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsou hrozný, ale teď… to je horší jak peklo.<br>(14:51)  
>Pekelný dny by se jim mělo říkat.<p>

(14:53)  
><em><strong>Někdo je tu dneska dramatickej.<strong>_

(14:54)  
>Hurikán.<p>

(14:54)  
><em><strong>Co?<br>**_

(14:55)  
>Nic.<p>

(14:57)  
><em><strong>Tak jo? Jakej byl kurz?<br>**_

(14:58)  
>Muzika stojí za prd.<p>

(14:59)  
><em><strong>Sakra, Blaine. Jednou se s tím budeš muset smířit.<strong>_

(15:01)  
>Musím jít, prožít si svůj debilní pekelnej den a zahrát nějakou dementní muziku.<p>

(15:02)  
><em><strong>Jo, jdi. A pak se u mě zastav, pomůžeš mi s úkolem.<br>**_

(15:02)  
>Musím?<p>

(15:04)  
><em><strong>Jo. Pomůže ti to přestat s vymýšlením věcí, jako pekelnej den.<br>**_

(15:04)  
>Fajn.<p>

...

(16:40)  
><strong>Kurte. Kurte Kurte Kuuuuurte!<strong>

(16:42)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(16:43)  
><strong>Ne, neměla bych ti to říkat. Neměla..<strong>

(16:43)  
><em>Co?<em>

(16:45)  
><strong>Byl tady. Právě teď.<strong>

(16:45)  
><em>?<em>

(16:46)  
><strong>Blaine!<strong>

(16:48)  
><em>Ah<em>_._

(16:48)  
><strong>Ano, ah.<strong>  
>(16:53)<br>**Kurte.**

(16:53)  
><em>Ano?<em>

(16:54)  
><strong>Neusmíval se.<strong>

(16:54)  
><em>A?<em>

(16:55)  
><strong>Vždycky se usmívá.<strong>

(16:59)  
><em>Tak fakt díky, Rachel. Moc díky. Vážně jsi mi to nemusela říkat.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Proč jsi mi to řekla?_

(17:04)  
><strong>Promluvil sis s ním o tom?<strong>

(17:05)  
><em>...Ne tak úplně, ne.<em>

(17:06)  
><strong>Tohle možná není fér. Po celé té době a po tom všem, co jsi pro něj udělal.<strong>

(17:09)  
><em>Dala jsi mu jeho kávu?<em>

(17:10)  
><strong>Ne. Tedy, dala jsem mu kafe, ale zaplatil si ho. <strong>

(17:13)  
><em>Proč se to muselo tak zamotat.<em>

(5:13)  
><strong>Neměla jsem ti to říkat.<strong>

(17:14)  
><em>Trochu pozdě!<em>

(17:15)  
><strong>Promiň...<strong>

**...**

(16:42)  
>Proč si to pořád dělám?<p>

(16:44)  
><em><strong>Co je to tentokrát?<br>**_

(16:45)  
>Byl jsem v kavárně a viděl Rachel. Musí si o mně myslet, že jsem blázen.<p>

(16:46)  
><em><strong>Blaine, co s tebou mám dělat?<br>**_

(16:47)  
>Odpustit si ty řeči a nechat mě pomoct ti s úkolem.<p>

(16:47)  
><em><strong>Když tak hezky prosíš… Takže za chvilku!<br>**_

_**...**_

**Pátek 16. ledna (21:32)**  
><em>Blaine, pamatuješ, jak jsem říkal, že tu vždycky bude káva?<em>  
>(21:35)<br>_Myslel jsem to vážně._

(21:55)  
>Vím, že jsem tvrdil, že už je mi líp, ale vážně není.<br>(21:56)  
>Ještě pořád ti nelezu na nervy?<p>

(21:58)  
><em><strong>Copak bys potřeboval?<br>**_

(21:58)  
>Alkohol.<p>

(21:59)  
><em><strong>Jsme v baru u nás v ulici. Tak se přidej. Adam tu vypráví příhodu, co by se ti<strong>__**mohla líbit.  
><strong>_

(22:00)  
>To nezní zle.<p>

...

**Sobota 17. ledna (2:01)**  
>Proč?<p>

(2:05)  
><em>…Co?<em>

(2:06)  
>Proč jsi mi musel oslat tu zqprávu, Kurte?<p>

(2:07)  
><em>...Jsi opilej?<em>

(2:10)  
>Co kedyxž jo?<p>

(2:11)  
><em>Nemůžeme o tom mluvit, když jsi opilej.<em>

(2:12)  
>Proč ne?s<p>

(2:15)  
><em>Jestli si budeš chtít promluvit i zítra, tak mi napiš a promluvíme si. Jo?<em>

(2:17)  
>Jisstě.<p>

...

(16:16)  
>Tak.<p>

(16:20)  
><em>Tak?<em>

(16:21)  
>Mluv.<p>

(16:23)  
><em>Uhm...<em>

(16:25)  
>Kurte. Ano, včera v noci jsem byl opilej, ale pamatuju si, že jsi nabídnul, že si promluvíme. Já ti už nemám co říct, ale ty možná máš. Jestli ne, tak si užij víkend.<p>

(16:33)  
><em>Omlouvám se za to, co se stalo minulý týden.<em>

(16:34)  
>Ano, opravdu ti děkuji, že jsi mi ze života udělal film s Meg Ryanovou. To bylo vážně bombový.<p>

(16:37)  
><em>Mám přítele.<em>

(16:37)  
>Já vím.<p>

(16:38)  
><em>Ne, nevíš.<em>  
>(16:40)<br>_Mám přítele, který mě miluje a zbožňuje a to je něco, co jsem myslel, že nikdy mít nebudu._

(16:41)  
>Proč mi to všechno říkáš?<p>

(16:41)  
><em>Protože potřebuju, abys to pochopil. Všechno.<em>  
>(16:46)<br>_Vzdal jsem to. Je to hloupý, já vím. Byl jsem mladej, kurva, vždyť jsem *pořád* mladej. Ale každej v mým okolí měl život, jakej jsem taky chtěl a bylo to pro ně tak *jednoduchý*, samozřejmý. Pro mě to jednoduchý nebylo, nikdy není. A nakonec jsem byl unavenej z toho, jak jsem všem dokazoval, jak ohromně silnej jsem. _  
>(16:47)<br>_A pak jsem se přestěhoval sem a všechno se změnilo. Všechno._  
>(16:48)<br>_Je to klišé? Na tom nezáleží. Je to pravda._

(16:50)  
>Tak znovu, proč mi tohle všechno říkáš?<p>

(17:01)  
><em>Byl jsem tam, Blaine.<em>  
>(17:03)<br>_Venku. Byl jsem tam a viděl jsem tě přes okno, jak tam sedíš s tím svým pitomým psem a tvejma pitomejma rozcuchanejma vlasama a prostě jsi vypadal tak..._  
>(17:04)<br>_A nemohl jsem to udělat. Nemohl jsem ty dveře otevřít._

(17:05)  
>Proč?<br>(17:06)  
>Když už jsi tam byl, proč jsi nešel dovnitř?<br>(17:06)  
>Byl to tvůj nápad, ne můj.<br>(17:07)  
>Proč?<p>

(17:10)  
><em>Protože ty jsi byl… ty.<em>

(17:12)  
>Co?<p>

(17:15)  
><em>Jedna část mě se s tebou chtěla setkat, abych tě dokázal dostat z hlavy pryč. Protože tohle, co mezi sebou máme, je to divný a hrozně mi to motá hlavu. Hrozně moc.<em>  
>(17:16)<br>_To pomyšlení na tebe, začínal jsem ho mít rád._  
>(17:18)<br>_Ale není to skutečný, že ne? Může se to tak zdát, jako skutečný, ale není. A asi jsem doufal, že když se setkáme, tak celá tahle moje představa narazí a já se budu moct pohnout někam dál._  
>(17:19)<br>_Mám přítele, Blaine._

(17:20)  
>Já vím. Pořád to opakuješ.<p>

(17:23)  
><em>Mám přítele, co mě miluje a nemohl jsem ty dveře otevřít, protože jsem tě tam viděl, a ty jsi byl ty a byl jsi někdo, od koho jsem si nedokázal představit, že jen tak odejdu.<em>

(17:26)  
>Ah.<p>

(17:27)  
><em>A to je ono. To je všechno.<em>


	14. kapitola 14

Nové kapitoly jsou zveřejňované na blogu u Dorey: dorea . blog . cz/1403/popletena-cisla-kapitola-14

Díky za trpělivost...

(Kvůli potížím s formátování je sem budu nahrávat až se zpožděním, pokud vůbec. Díky za pochopení.)


End file.
